


Screwed Up and Brilliant

by The_Picture_of_Dorian_Gay



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Allusions to Greek Mythology, Beverly Katz is the Best, College AU, College Student Will Graham, Daddy Kink, Filth, Hannibal is still a cannibal, M/M, Professor Hannibal Lecter, Sugar Daddy Hannibal Lecter, Twink Will Graham, casino royale references, detailed descriptions of corpses, isn't murder sort of a given in this fandom?, psychological thriller aspects, this whole fic has the aesthetic of a lana del rey album
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Picture_of_Dorian_Gay/pseuds/The_Picture_of_Dorian_Gay
Summary: “You never get anything you want by not asking for it, Will.”“Well, if I knew all I had to do was ask." Will smiled, a devious thing as he let the next words drip honey-sweet from his tongue. "Be my bad decision?”Hannibal leaned in then, pressing him back into the wall, his breath smelled of scotch and smoke, and Will was dizzy with it. “Such a lovely little thing.” Hannibal's thumb ran across his lower lip. “How could I deny you when you ask so sweetly?”**it's what it says on the tin kiddos**





	1. walked into the room you know you made my eyes burn

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is what happens if you listen to Born To Die on repeat and go on a ten day vacation to Ireland... wrote the first three chapters in the backseat of a rental car over a ten day road trip so it was never meant to be published.....
> 
> titles taken from two Lana Del Rey songs, if you couldn't guess...

Will Graham, just twenty one and too drunk for his own good, leaned his head forwards, the bar table cool on his forehead. His face was flushed, from embarrassment or laughter, or perhaps just from tequila, not even he could be certain.

“All I’m saying,” Beverly smirked, “is you’re too hot to spend all your time cooped up with your nose in creepy murder books.” 

Will lifted his head, not quite off the table, just high enough to meet her eye over one arm. “It’s called  _ studying,  _ Katz, and I think you’d fair much better if you did more of it.”

Beverly elbowed him in the ribs. “Whatever. You're shitfaced, it’s your birthday, why not get some ass?”

“While I appreciate your use of the gender neutral term ‘ass’, I’ve developed standards since high school, I won’t take any guy who’ll have me anymore, unlike some people here.” He grinned at her, mischief dancing behind his eyes.

“Are you slut-shaming me, Graham?”

“Bev, honey, we’re  _ all  _ slut-shaming you.” Margot laughed, her head lolling drunkenly onto Alana’s shoulder. 

“Not that the two of you seemed to mind when we-“

“ _ Stop _ !” Will clapped his hands over his ears. “I swear to god Beverly, if you finish that sentence you’ll have to find yourself a new roommate.” 

Alana, the only sober one -she had to be up early, something about a meeting to discuss her thesis with her mentoring professor- had the decency to look at least a bit chastised. “Sorry, Will.”

“Oh don’t apologize to him, this is payback for the time he got drunk and made me watch  _ Casino Royale  _ with him.” 

“You promised never to talk about that!” Will exclaimed.

“Hang on.” Margot frowned. “I know I’m not an authority on masculine beauty, but we’re not talking about  _ Daniel Craig  _ are we? Because that’s bad, Will, even for you.”

“No!” 

Beverly held up a finger, collecting the new round of shots she’d ordered. “Will has a villain kink.” She said, once she'd placed them in front of each individual.

“Do not!”

“I beg your pardon, Will has a thing for well-dressed, smooth-talking older men, with more money than god, and an ambiguous sense of morality.”

“That’s the one.” Will pointed at her. “Now shut up and take a shot with me.”

“You got it, birthday boy.” The three of them -Alana excluded- clinked glasses and downed their shots.

Will sighed then. “I’m gonna go for a smoke.” He stood, sliding past Beverly and out of the booth.

“I thought you quit.” Alana eyed him with concern.

“No,  _ sober _ me quit.” Will returned her frown with a grin. “Drunk me wants a cigarette.”

“Will…”

“Oh come  _ on, _ babe.” Margot kissed her girlfriend on the cheek. “Our boy’s all grown up now, let him have his cigarette.”

“Right, sorry.” She nodded. “Go have your smoke. Just don’t take too long. I gotta head soon.”

Will nodded then glanced at Margot. “You too?”

“I mean, I should if I wanna get laid tonight.” She smirked. Alana elbowed her in the ribs, but the gleam in her eye told Will everything he needed to know. 

“Well you two have fun. I’ll be back in time to see you off.”

Bev smacked him on the ass as he walked away, and he flipped her off over one shoulder before pressing on through the crowd, a little dizzy from alcohol and overstimulation. He slipped out the back door, leaning against the wall and sighing. It was raining, but there was a slight overhang to protect him from it, so it served more as a soothing alternative to the thumping music of the bar than an actual inconvenience. 

He pulled out a cigarette, placing it between his teeth as he brought up his lighter. It sparked but produced no flame, and Will frowned, trying again three more times before cursing, his hand digging into his pocket as he searched for another. 

“Allow me.” The voice was painted with a Baltic accent, and Will nearly jumped out of his skin, having not noticed anyone else in the alley up to this moment. A large hand held out a lighter to him, one of those expensive, refillable ones, and Will leaned into it, lighting his cigarette and taking a short pull before he spoke.

“Thanks.” He glanced up the length of that arm, leather jacket, pristine white dress-shirt, past broad shoulders and up to a face which-  _ Oh. _ The cigarette nearly fell from where it rested between Will’s lips as he looked up at the man. Maybe it was the tequila talking, but for a moment he was willing to admit that Beverly might be right. Maybe he really  _ did _ have a type, and if so… this man was it. He was older than Will, certainly, looked to be in his early forties with ashen hair styled neatly back from a tan face, high cheekbones and dark, glimmering eyes.

“You’re very welcome.” The corners of the stranger’s mouth pulled up in a smile, and Will swallowed, his own mouth suddenly feeling very dry. He took another drag off of his cigarette, and found it didn’t help one bit, before offering a hand.

“Will.” He said, suddenly desperate to know the man’s name. 

The stranger blew smoke out his nose, his smile widening to show crooked -though not unattractively so- teeth as he took Will’s hand. His grip was firm, and Will was just drunk enough that his mind easily supplied him with images of what those hands would feel like gripping his hips. 

“Hannibal.” Will wasn’t sure which one of them let go first, but he was aware that the handshake lasted a bit longer than it should. 

“Good to meet you.”

“The pleasure’s mine, I assure you.” 

Will caught his lower lip between his teeth, glancing down, not quite able to hold the man’s gaze. “I hope you don’t mind me pointing it out, but you seem a bit… out of place at a bar full of drunk college students. Not that I’m complaining of course.”

Hannibal leaned back against the wall, looking sideways at Will. He took another slow pull from his cigarette, hand-rolled, Will noted, and the tobacco had that sweet smell that only came from quality. “Believe it or not, Will, sometimes instructors need a drink after a long day just as much as their students.” He leaned in conspiratorially. “To tell you the truth, I had a late meeting with one of my more dreadful TAs, and I needed something to take the edge off. This place has a scotch which is… well, tolerable at best, but I figured I could allow myself one drink before I returned home.”

“Bit late for a meeting isn’t it.” He couldn’t help but pry, it was in his nature really.

Hannibal laughed. “Curious little thing, aren’t you?” The statement should have been offensive, but the tone behind it carried such a persistent air of flirtation that he found it almost arousing. “Yes, it is a bit late, but an educator’s work is never really done, is it? At least it’s gratifying work… well,  _ most  _ of the time.”

“Do all professors talk about their students like that?” Will laughed, finding himself unsurprised by the notion. 

“I won’t name names, but a great many of us pick favourites, yes.” Hannibal smiled easily, turning now to face Will full on, rather than the sidelong glances he’d been giving him before. Will felt strangely exposed under the full intensity of his gaze. “What about you Will, what reason do you have for the over-indulgence, isn’t it a _school night_?”

The word choice, combined with the chastising tone sent a shiver through Will, and he bit the inside of his cheek. “It’s my birthday.” He smiled deviously. “And I’ll have you know, I don’t have class until eleven on Thursdays.”

“How fortunate for you.” A pause, and a devilish grin. “Just twenty-one I presume.” 

“What gave it away?”

“There is a tradition alongside ‘coming of age’ which fits you well enough.” Hannibal glanced Will up and down, tongue pressing along his lower lip almost imperceptibly.

“And what might that be?” Will raised an eyebrow, he couldn’t help the way he leaned into Hannibal’s space just a bit, the man had an almost magnetic effect about him. 

“Consuming copious amounts of alcohol and deliberately making ill-advised decisions.” Hannibal replied with a wave of his hand, Will caught a whiff of his cologne then, something rich and spiced, the more he noticed about the man the more he realized his wallet was practically  _ bleeding _ . 

“Haven’t made any poor decisions yet, especially compared to other birthdays.” Will thought of the time he was seventeen and went into a bar with a fake ID, he’d ended up blowing a some twenty-five-year old in the bathroom. “And given my ride is leaving after this cigarette, I probably won’t have time for any.”

“A pity.”

“Why, do you have suggestions for last minute bad decisions?” Will glanced up at Hannibal then, meeting his gaze dead on and smiling slyly.

“What sort of professor would I be, telling students the wrong thing to do?” Hannibal raised an eyebrow at him.

“I don’t know. Maybe the kind that hangs out behind the student bar, shit talking his TAs to strangers and smoking pretentious handrolls?”

Hannibal shook his head. “You’re really something aren’t you, Will?” His tone was almost fond, a bit odd, given they'd only just met. “And I think I’ve earned the right to be pretentious, I’ve had more than twice your lifetime to develop a palette, you know.”

Will glanced at the cigarette in his hand, it was almost finished, he looked up at Hannibal as he raised the cigarette to his lips. “Well, would you look at that? Last chance to make a bad decision.” He leaned his head back as he blew out the last pull, exposing the pale column of his throat. “Ah well, I suppose there are reasons one sometimes breaks with tradition.” He licked his lips. “Unless…”

“You never get anything you want by not asking for it, Will.”

“Well, if I knew all I had to do was ask." Will smiled, a devious thing as he let the next words drip honey-sweet from his tongue. "Be my bad decision?” 

Hannibal leaned in then, pressing him back into the wall, his breath smelled of scotch and smoke, and Will was dizzy with it. “Such a lovely little thing.” Hannibal's thumb ran across his lower lip. “How could I deny you when you ask so sweetly?”

“Kiss me?” Will hated how unsure he sounded.

Hannibal’s lips were on his then, slow for a moment, until Will wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling him closer.The angle tipped Will’s head back a bit, pressed him into the brick behind him, allowing Hannibal to deepen the kiss, licking into Will’s mouth. Will let out a pleased sound at that, nipped at Hannibal’s lower lip causing the older man to let out a low growl.

His lips moved down then, catching Will’s earlobe first, then roaming down over the side of his neck, sucking skin between his teeth. A strong arm wrapped around Will’s waist, hauling him closer, one broad hand sitting low on his back, not  _ quite  _ low enough.

“Don’t get shy with me now.” Will laughed breathlessly. 

He felt Hannibal grin against the s ide of his neck, and the hand slipped lower, squeezing at the flesh of Will’s ass, drawing a low moan out of him as he rocked back into the touch, and subsequently forwards into Hannibal’s thigh as it slipped between his legs.

“Come home with me.” Hannibal pulled back, panting against Will’s lips.

Will grinned deviously. “I thought you’d never ask.” Then he kissed him again. 

It was then that the door to the bar swung open and Will broke contact, burying his head into the side of Hannibal’s neck, chastised.

“Oh sorry.” Came the familiar voice and Will looked up suddenly. “I was just looking for…” Beverly trailed off, her jaw dropping in shock for a moment before the expression morphed into a shit-eating grin. “William Graham, you slutty little twink! Here I am waiting for you to finish your smoke, and you’re out here getting it!” 

Will shut his eyes and pressed his lips together for a long moment before glancing back up at Hannibal, relieved that it was amusement dancing in the other man’s eyes. “Excuse me a second.”

“Of course.” Hannibal stepped back.

“I’ll be right back, I swear.”

“Better be.” The hand on his ass squeezed one more time, and Will bit his lip, composing himself before walking back over to Beverly. 

“Hey.” He said awkwardly.

“Don’t hey me!” She said too loud. “Fucking high five me.”

“Shut up.” Will ran a hand through his hair. “What’s up?”

“Alana and Margot are leaving, so you know… last chance for a ride.” She glanced over his shoulder, clearly trying to get a better look at Hannibal. “I mean, if you haven’t something  _ else _ to ride.”

“Oh my god please stop.”

“Okay but seriously, you didn’t answer my question about needing a ride.” 

Will glanced over one shoulder to where Hannibal was still watching him with undisguised lust. “I think I’m good.” He chewed his lip. “Sorry, I uhh-”

“Don’t you  _ dare _ apologize to me.” She shook her head. “It’s your birthday, and that is one  _ hot DILF _ , so go get dick, tell me about it in the morning, k?” She patted him sweetly on the cheek.

“As if I’d ever speak to you again after this.” Will griped. “Should I just pop in and-”

“No it’s fine.” She waved him off, still grinning. “I’m sure their understand.”

“Okay, then please just go away.” Will all-but pleaded.

“Love you!” She hugged him, then hopped off back into the bar without another word.

Will turned back to Hannibal, cheeks flushed from Beverly’s taunts. “Sorry abo- hmm…”

His words trailed off into a moan as Hannibal kissed him again, pulling him close.

“Take me home.” Will murmured, when they broke apart, and Hannibal smiled against his lips.

“As you wish, darling.”


	2. the liquor on your lips i just can't resist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> erotic whiskey tasting, and a blatant abuse of menswear

Sitting in the passenger seat of Hannibal’s car, Will couldn’t help but drum his fingers over the top of his thigh. He glanced sideways at Hannibal, and found him focused on the road. Will chewed his lip, wanting to ask how far it was, but not wanting to seem too eager.

Hannibal seemed to sense his discomfort and reached out, placing one hand on Will’s leg, a touch which managed to be both comforting and _horribly_ arousing in equal measure. When they pulled up in the driveway of Hannibal’s house, Will had to do a double take. The place was huge, especially for something this far into the city. He glanced at Hannibal. “You live _here_?”

“Does that surprise you?” The question was clearly rhetorical, so Will didn’t bother to answer, instead blinked a bit stupidly as Hannibal got out of the car, walking around to open Will’s door for him. “Coming?”

Will stepped out of the car, leaning up to catch Hannibal’s lips with his own. Hannibal kissed him back, hummed against his lips for a moment before taking him by the hand and leading him into the house. 

There was something almost gloomy about Hannibal’s sense of interior decoration, dark colour palettes coupled with antiques giving the place a vibe which straddled the line between gothic and homey, while managing to display the same aloof air of wealth as the home’s exterior. _Old money_. Will’s brain supplied. It had to be old.

He followed Hannibal through the foyer and out past the living room into what seemed a combination study and den, complete with a desk, fireplace, and couch as well as two cozy looking leather armchairs. Hannibal walked over to the liquor cabinet on the far wall and took down a glass. Will turned then, eyeing a painting on the wall, something with a Greco-Roman air to it, a woman languishing on a beach, while a man, glowing against the grey back drop, stood over her, hand extended. He wore a leopard pelt, and there were grape vines woven through his hair. Will squinted, trying to determine if the painting was an original or a replica. Either way it was a fair bit classier than the 8 x 10 Andy Warhol poster Beverly had hung on their living room wall to ‘give the place a bit more culture’. 

Hannibal might have said something to Will, but he didn’t quite here, still staring at the painting which hung overhead.

Strong arms came to wrap around his waist then, and Hannibal’s lips brushed over his ear as he spoke. “The story of Dionysus and Ariadne.” Hannibal murmured. “One which fascinated the Roman imagination, replicated again-and-again to hang in the homes of the wealthy.” 

“I thought Ariadne was the woman who helped Theseus.” Will replied, his breath hitching just a bit as Hannibal kissed the spot just behind his ear.

“That she was.” Hannibal replied. “Until Theseus left her, bereft and alone, sailing away while she slept.”

“Poor woman.” Will thought of his mother, and bit down on the inside of his cheek.

“Dionysus found her on that island and took her for his bride. In the end he made her immortal.” He was a hot, hard line pressed up against the back of Will, and Will couldn’t help wanting to rock his hips back just to bit, to see if he could make Hannibal hard just from that. “One could say her story is one of perseverance; if you do enough good, the gods will smile upon you.” 

“Really? Here I was thinking the moral was ‘marry rich.’” Will quipped.

“Cheeky.” Hannibal pressed a glass into his hand, and Will glanced down at the amber liquid, lips curling up in a smile.

“Scotch is it?”

Hannibal hummed his assent, lips trailing down over the side of Will’s neck, soft, teasing kisses.

“I hope you didn’t dish out the good stuff.” Will tipped his head back just a bit, exposing more of his neck to Hannibal’s ministrations. “I wouldn’t be able to tell it from Johnnie Walker Red.”

“I imagine black would be out of your price range.” Hannibal’s hand slipped beneath the hem of Will’s t-shirt, fingers tracing over his stomach.

“Dick.” Will retorted, but there was no bite to it.

“I personally won’t settle for anything less than gold.” He guided the glass up to Will’s lips. “Though blue is preferred.”

Will knew enough about whiskey to know that was expensive taste. He went to take a sip, but Hannibal stopped him.

“Take a moment, savour the aroma.” He murmured, lips brushing over the shell of Will’s ear, and Will had to admit, there were worse things a person could get off on than feeding him expensive liquor. “We have all night.”

Will did as he was told, swirled the glass beneath his nose for a moment before taking a slow sip.

“And I do intend to take _full_ advantage of that fact.”

The words came just as Will swallowed, causing him to sputter, choking a bit on the liquor, making it burn down his throat where it should have been smooth.

“Too harsh?” There was a teasing note to Hannibal’s tone. “Odd, I always found that one to be quite smooth.”

“You’re kind of an asshole, you know that.” He took another sip, privately admitting that yes, it was exceptional scotch, even served neat like this. 

“Perhaps.” Hannibal’s hand snaked lower, cupping Will through the front of his jeans, drawing a short gasp from the other man. Will felt the growing hardness in the other man’s pants press against his ass, and he bit his lip, wondering at how the size of it was already so apparent. “Though you’re not one to talk.” His hand found the button of Will’s jeans and he slipped it in, stroking Will through the front of his boxers then. “Drinking on a school night, going home with strangers,” he paused, teeth catching skin on the side of Will’s neck. “ _Disrespecting your elders_.”

“Fuck.” The way Hannibal played up their age difference shouldn’t be nearly as hot as it was, and yet…

“I think it’s about time we moved this upstairs, what do you think?” Hannibal plucked the glass out of his hand.

Will practically jumped to follow him, irritated to no end by the man’s calm demeanor. Hannibal moved impossibly slow up the stairs, and it was all Will could do not to hurry him along. He’d only just met the man after all, and he didn’t want to seem _too_ eager. No sooner was the door to Hannibal’s bedroom closed then Will was on him, kissing him hungrily, pushing his jacket down over his shoulders as he sunk his teeth into Hannibal’s lip.

Hannibal kissed him back for a moment, then pressed a hand to Will’s chest, pushing him lightly back.

Will frowned up at him, but Hannibal just smirked, stepping away from the door to walk in a slow circle, as though taking a moment to inspect him from all sides. The intensity of the gaze made Will’s cheeks heat, and he was almost relieved when Hannibal stopped in front of him once again, taking a single, slow sip of the scotch.

“Strip.” He said, and the single word sent a jolt of heat straight to Will’s groin.

“Seriously?” He raised an eyebrow, putting up a front even though both men knew he’d give in easily enough.

“You really need to learn some manners, Will.” His tone was sharp, commanding even. “Doing what you’re told for once might actually do you some good.” He smiled then. “Of course, if that doesn’t work I suppose I could always resort to punishment.”

Will had no power to stop the little whine that rose up in his throat as his brain filled with images of himself, stripped bare and bent over, held down and spanked red by those broad hands.

He pulled his t-shirt over his head, tossing it to one side without a second thought, kicking off his shoes and socks, followed by his jeans, leaving him standing in just his boxers in front of Hannibal.

“I did mean all of it.”

“There’s a toll for that.” Will held out a hand for the scotch glass.

Hannibal looked about a second away from rolling his eyes, but handed the glass to Will, who downed what was left of it -a shot and a half, easy- in one swallow, knowing as he did that it would bother Hannibal, wanting to see the ruffles in the other man’s feathers.

“You know that swallow alone was worth upwards of thirty dollars.” Hannibal chastised.

“I’ll work it off.” Will winked. “Although considering how low minimum wage is in this backwards country, it might take a while.”

Hannibal’s pupils blew wide at that, but he kept his composure, glancing pointedly down at Will’s boxers.

Will rolled his eyes, but dropped them, letting them pool around his ankles, standing naked before Hannibal, fully exposed and impossibly turned on.

Hannibal’s tongue slipped out to wet his lips, his gaze sweeping slowly, appreciatively over Will’s form. “Beautiful.” He breathed, the tenderness in his tone startling Will.

“Are you gonna stare at me all day or are you gonna do something?” Will reached down, stroking himself to full hardness. “Because I was under the impression you invited me here to fuck me."

Just like that Hannibal descended on him in a flurry of lips and hands, grasping and tasting, possessing in whatever way they could. Will returned the favour enthusiastically, his own hands fumbling with the buttons of Hannibal’s shirt for a moment before giving up and yanking, sending buttons scattering across the hardwood around them. Hannibal eyes him with disapproval and Will just shrugged.

“What? It’s not like it was your favourite shirt.” He grinned, as Hannibal pushed him backwards to sit on the edge of the bed. “Unless it was, in which case, you’re _really_ leaning into the ‘old man’ thing."

Hannibal gripped his chin, tilting his head back, and Will looked up at him; all broad shoulders and thickly haired chest, his eyes trailed over a toned abdomen and down to the noticeable bulge in the front of his dress pants, and he swallowed.

“You’ve got quite the mouth on you.” Hannibal’s thumb trailed along Will’s lower lip, tugging it down just a bit, and Will sucked the digit obligingly into his mouth, meeting Hannibal’s heavy gaze as he did so. “I wonder if it’s good for more than talk?”

Will lifted his hands then, making quick work of Hannibal’s belt and zip before dipping a hand in a bit too eagerly, stroking Hannibal though the thin fabric of his boxers a few times before the feel of that thick hardness, so hot in his hand, became almost unbearable. He bit his lip, hooking his fingers in Hannibal’s waistband, at once pulling his jeans and boxers down to expose him.

Hannibal’s cock sprung free and Will’s eyes widened a bit. _Fuck_ he was big. Will wrapped a hand around the shaft, pulling the foreskin back to expose the head, red and already leaking on his hand. He looked up then, blue eyes wide behind dark lashes, and found himself smiling at the unbidden desire painted across Hannibal’s features.

One large hand came down, reaching to brush a loose curl from Will’s forehead before coming to rest atop his head, long fingers tangling in the strands, not quite tugging. _Not yet_. Will hoped privately.

He let himself be guided closer then, running his tongue along the tip, tasting the salt of the precome there before wrapping his lips around the head, sucking lightly.

Hannibal groaned low in his throat and Will took the encouragement for what it was, bracing his hands against Hannibal’s thighs and moving to take him deeper. He curled his tongue around the bottom of the shaft, cheeks hollowing as he bobbed his head eagerly.

Hannibal’s fingers twitched at that, his hips stuttering slightly as though resisting the urge to thrust outright. Will met his gaze again, arching an eyebrow in challenge before leaning in to take all of Hannibal, until his cock hit the back of Will’s throat, until Will’s nose was buried in the dark curls at the base of it.

The hand twisted in his hair and he moaned, letting his jaw slacken as Hannibal held him firmly in place, pulling back before thrusting in again, forceful enough to make tears prick up behind Will’s eyes. Hannibal pressed into his mouth again and again, and Will took it as best he could. He was _achingly_ hard, but didn’t dare touch himself. That wasn’t their game. Instead he pressed his thighs together to get just a little friction, moaning each time Hannibal tugged his hair, loving every rough thrust into his mouth, even as he choked on it. 

When Hannibal pulled out, Will slumped forwards, his forehead resting on Hannibal’s toned stomach while Hannibal ran his hands soothingly through Will’s hair. “You’re doing so well.”  He patted the boy’s cheek gently. “Such a good boy for me.”

Will hummed at the praise, nuzzling drunkenly into Hannibal’s palm. 

“And good boys get rewards.” The possessive tone of Hannibal’s voice drew a whimper out of Will, and he looked up to see the older man shrug off his ruined shirt and step out of his pants, revealing narrow hips and toned thighs. “Move up, please.” Hannibal said, and Will slid obligingly up the mattress, bare chest heaving as he watched Hannibal climb onto the bed, crawling up to hover over Will.

He kissed him then, slow and sweet, one arm wrapping around his waist, supporting him as he laid him back onto the mattress with a surprising amount of tenderness. Hannibal slipped easily into the space between Will’s thighs, holding himself up on his elbows as he kissed down from his mouth and over his jaw before reaching down to take Will’s cock in his hand, stroking lazily. It wasn’t much, but it was the first time Hannibal had touched him properly all evening, and Will tipped his head back, a desperate sort of moan falling from his lips. 

“Oh fuck, _Hannibal_.” The man’s name fell like a prayer from Will’s parted lips. “Please, I need…”

“What do you need, Will?” Hannibal growled, his teeth scraping over Will’s ear as he kept pumping the length of the younger man’s cock.

“You…” He thrust up into Hannibal’s fist. “In me.”

Hannibal leaned back a bit, smiling sweetly down at Will. “How do you want me to fuck you?”

“Like this.” Will pulled him close again, lips brushing lightly over Hannibal’s hands trailing up over his ribs to grip his shoulders. “Just like this.”

“As you wish, darling.” Hannibal did pull away then, rummaging in the drawer, returning with a tube of lube and a condom in hand. He didn’t tarry, opening Will tenderly but efficiently, clearly in as much a hurry as Will was to get on with this.

When he was once again positioned over Will, he kissed him softly as he lined himself up, swallowing down the younger man’s moans as he pressed slowly inside, pausing to give Will time to adjust to full length of him. They lay still for a moment, joined, breathing each others breath until Will’s fingers bit into Hannibal’s shoulders. “ _Move_.”

Hannibal did, sliding almost all the way out before pressing back in. His arms wrapped around Will’s slender frame, pulling them chest-to-chest as he pressed slowly, rhythmically into him, his face buried in the side of the boys throat, marking him with his mouth.

 “Perfect boy.” Hannibal whispered against Will’s skin as the boy hooked his legs around Hannibal, nails biting into the skin of his back as he pressed back to meet each thrust. Hannibal’s movements were slow, but calculated, and each time their bodies came together was a wave crashing to shore. “So good for me.”

Will was too far gone to really hear the words, body loose, brain fogged from whiskey and good sex. “Oh fuck.” He groaned, one hand sliding up into Hannibal’s hair, holding the other man against him. “Oh god, _daddy_.” He didn’t mean for the word to fall from his lips, but Hannibal didn’t seem to mind, smiled against the side of Will’s neck, catching skin between his teeth.

“That’s right.” He wrapped a hand around Will’s cock, stroking in time with his thrusts. “Be a good boy and come for your daddy.”

That was all it took and Will was crying out, coming over Hannibal’s fist, going limp beneath him. 

Hannibal sped up his thrusts, hitting Will’s over-sensitized prostate every time, drawing keening whimpers from the man beneath him until he too was coming, teeth sinking sharply into the side of Will’s neck as he did. He collapsed onto Will, and for a moment, they lay still, sweaty and sated, each man struggling to catch his breath.

After a moment, Hannibal sat back, and Will whined when he did, reaching out for him. “Hush, darling.” Hannibal kissed him softly on the forehead. “I’ll only be a moment.”

When he returned it was with a warm cloth, and he pressed it to Will’s stomach, wiping away the remnants of his own orgasm. He slipped on a pair of lounge pants then, brought Will his boxers before sliding back under the blankets. Will slipped dazedly back into his underpants before curling up on his side, placing his head on Hannibal’s bare chest. He was aware for a moment, of fingers in his hair, and of a heart thumping beneath his ear, and then he was aware of nothing at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> author knows to much about whiskey for his own good, rest assured, it's implied the whiskey Hannibal is giving Will is well over 200 dollars a bottle.


	3. just have fun, i'm gonna play you like a game, boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will has an awkward encounter and also Beverly is incredible

Will was alone when his alarm went off, he sat up, blinking around, bleary and confused by the unfamiliar sound, and the subsequent realization that he was not in his own bed. He smiled as the memory of his night with Hannibal resurfaced. He stretched then, feeling that pleasant sort of ache that only good sex could bring.

He did wonder at Hannibal’s absence, and his eyes zoned in on the glass of water on the bedside table, the bottle of ibuprofen beside it. It was seldom a one-night-stand was so thoughtful, particularly with men and well… _tops_. 

He dispensed two pills into his palm, swallowing them down to stave off the beginnings of a headache, noting the paper beside; neat handwriting for a quickly scrawled note. 

_Will,_

_My apologies for running out. I had an early meeting with a student. Please help yourself to breakfast and coffee, I prepared enough for two. It should still be warm by the time you wake._

_Hannibal_

Will chuckled at the professionalism of the whole thing. As if he needed to be so formal after having fucked Will’s brains out last night. Not that he was complaining, breakfast was far above his expectations already.

He climbed out of bed, checking the time. It was nine-forty-five, he wouldn’t have time to stop at home, and he felt a bit odd about using Hannibal’s shower, so he’d have to go without one.

He looked for his clothes, found his jeans but no matter where he looked couldn’t seem to find his t-shirt, even taking time to check under the bed but to no avail.

He sighed then, faced with a difficult decision of either wearing his jacket, zipped up, with nothing under it all day, or to borrow one of Hannibal’s shirts. It was easy to conclude the better of the two options. Closer inspection revealed to him that Hannibal seemed to _only_ own button-up dress shirts, all of them a few sizes too large for Will. He grabbed one, only a bit grudgingly, tucking it half into his jeans made him look _less_ like a twelve-year-old trying on his father’s clothes.

He chugged down his coffee black, and ate breakfast directly out of the frying pan. Before he left, he left a note of his own on the night stand. 

_Thanks for breakfast. Couldn’t find my shirt so I had to borrow one of yours… Call me if you wanna take it off me sometime._

Underneath that he left his number, not willing to let a fuck that good slip away without at least trying to keep in contact.

Then he was rushing out the door, realizing he didn’t quite know how far he was from campus. As he stepped out the door, turning the lock shut behind him, his phone started to ring. 

He checked the caller ID. _Bev_.

He answered. “Hey.” His voice was hoarse, he hoped Beverly wouldn’t guess why.

“Mornin’ Sunshine.” He could almost hear her grin. “How’d you sleep.”

“That’s not what you’re asking and we both know it.”

“No, it’s not.” A pause. “So, on a scale of one to ten, one being Frederick from sophomore year, ten being that Apollo himself flew down to eat your ass, how good was it?”

“Uh…” Will frowned. “Like an eight?”

“Holy shit.” 

“Listen, your interval system is deeply flawed, but I will say it was really fucking good.”

A pause before she spoke again, mischief clear in her tone. “You bottomed didn’t you?” 

“Fuck off.”

“You _did_?” Beverly exclaimed, and Will wished then that he could see the look on her face. “You _never_ bottom!” 

“Listen, it’s not that I don’t want to, it’s just that I’m selective about who I let in my ass, okay?” Will laughed. “And he made me breakfast.”

“What’s the price range on his house, you reckon?”

 _“Beverly_!”

“I’m just trying to figure out if you should marry him.” She laughed.

“Honestly, on the table.” He paused. “Would you hate me if I asked you for a ride?”

“Can’t get one from your new sugar daddy?”

Will just shook his head, knowing there was no point in bothering to refute the statement. “Had to leave early for work.” He was already walking away from Hannibal’s house, some part of him not wanting to give Beverly the man’s exact address. “Has to afford it somehow, you know.”

“God you better have exchanged numbers, otherwise I’m gonna ring your twinky little neck.”

“I left mine on the night stand.” Will replied shortly. “And I’ve never _not_ gotten a text back from someone I sucked off.”

 “There’s the slut I know and love.” She paused. “So where do you want me to pick you up?”

 

*****  


Will was sitting at a picnic table, glaring at his text book when he heard his name called. He glanced up, pushing his glasses up his nose, and Alana a little ways across the yard. She was talking to someone, a man who faced away from Will so that all he could make out was an expensive -if a bit eccentric suit- and close-cropped, greying hair. Likely her mentoring professor, the Dr. Lecter she spoke so much about.

He sighed, but he knew he wasn’t getting any reading done with this hangover anyway, and honestly, there were worse ways to waste time than socializing with tenured professors. 

It was only when he got closer and the man turned to smile at him that Will felt his heart leap into his throat. _No fucking way_.

“Will!” Alana beamed at him. “I’m glad I ran into you, I’ve been wanting to introduce you two.”

Will glanced between the girl he’d been friends with since he was twelve and the man who’d given him the best fuck of life and blinked slowly. Of fucking course, of all the professor’s on this campus he could have gone home with last night, of course it had to be that one.

“Dr. Hannibal Lecter.” He held out a hand to Will, his smile was polite, perfectly tailored to the situation, as if Will wasn’t wearing his fucking shirt. “And you must be the infamous Will Graham I’ve heard so much about.”

Will took the extended hand, shaking it, trying to ignore the way it reminded him of their meeting last night. “All good things, I hope?”

“What else could she say.” Hannibal’s gaze dropped to the marks on his neck, and his mouth twitched upwards just a bit. _Smug bastard_. “Alana tells me you’re studying criminology, is that right?"

“It is.”

“A wonder then you haven’t found your way into one of my classes.”

“Will’s actually in your criminal psychology class next semester.” Alana piped up, and Will made a mental note to drop that class.

“Well, I look forward to hearing your thoughts.” Hannibal’s voice was smooth, but there was something in his mind when he watched Will, reminiscent of the possessive tendencies he’d displayed the previous evening. 

“Can’t wait.” Will replied, never once breaking gaze.

“Well, I really should be off.” Hannibal smiled shortly. “Alana. Will.” His gaze lingered on the latter just a moment longer, imperceptible if you weren’t looking for it. “It’s been a pleasure meeting you.”

“The pleasure’s mine.” Will said, an echo of their conversation the previous evening. The tip of Hannibal’s tongue slipped across his lower lip for just a moment, and then he nodded, turning away.

Will had to force himself not to follow the other man with his gaze, turning back to Alana not quite quick enough to stop her poking one of the bruises on his neck. 

“Ow!” He griped, glaring sharply at her.

Alana just laughed at him, green eyes sparkling with mischief. “You know, I almost didn’t believe Beverly when she said you were going home with someone.”

“Well, what can I say?” Will shrugged. “I finally found a guy up to par.”

“I believe Beverly used the word _DILF_ actually.” Alana’s top lip curled with something like disgust.

“Silver fox would be more accurate.”

“Please spare me the details.” 

Will laughed, as if he hadn’t just been introduced to that very same man he was talking about.

“Anyway, I hope you’re not all partied out.” She grinned at him.

“Why’s that?"

“Bev’s decided to throw drunk movie night at you guys’, obviously without consulting you.”

Will just shook his head. “Yeah, that sounds like her.” He shrugged. “Fuck it, I’m game.”

 

*****

 

Will was two glasses into a bottle of cheap Riesling and listening with feigned interest and Brian and Jimmy (Beverly’s friends, and _that_ couple) engaged in a rather heated debate about the relevant scientific mechanics of _Inception_ , which was only marginally more interesting than the movie itself. It had been Beverly’s pick for the night -they had a rotating system- she’d never seen it before. Will thought it was overrated and unnecessarily complicated, with Tom Hardy not getting nearly enough screen-time to make it worth the watch.

He was just walking over to get another drink when his phone started to ring, and he poured wine into the glass, glancing curiously into at the screen. Not recognizing the number, he stepped out, ducking into his bedroom, unsure of why his heart was pounding when he lifted the phone to his ear.

“Hello?”

“Hello, Will.”

Will felt the corners of his mouth pull up involuntarily at the sound of the voice, then grimaced, remembering he was supposed to be angry. “ _Dr. Lecter_.” He put just the right amount of spite behind the title. “I didn’t think you’d call after earlier.”

“Yes, I should apologize for that, I thought it would make things less awkward to remain under the assumption we hadn’t met.”

“That was probably a good call.” A pause, Will choosing his next words carefully. “You mentioned Alana talked about me, did you know who I was when you asked me to come to home with you?”

“You make it sound like you didn’t beg me to take you there.” Hannibal replied shortly. “And yes, I had my suspicions when you first introduced myself, later confirmed by your… colourful friend. However by that point I had made up my mind.”

“So, you figured you’d just leave it out?”

“It didn’t seem relevant. My relationship with miss Bloom is entirely professional, while my interest in you was purely _personal_. I keep those things separate.”

“Right.” It made more sense when he put it like that, and Will suddenly felt like a bit of a dick. “Sorry for snapping, it just took me off guard.”

“Hence my apology.”

Will chewed his cheek, smiling as he leaned back against the wall. “So uh… is that the only reason you called.”

“Well, there is the matter of you managing to lose me two shirts in one evening.” His tone was light, teasing even.

“Dick.”

“But in all seriousness, I wanted to ask you to dinner.” 

That startled Will. “Really?” He frowned. “I mean, I’m not complaining, I just thought, you know…” He was rambling now. “You are asking me on a date right? Like a proper one?”

“You’re surprised that my desire for you is more than just sexual.” It wasn’t a question, and Will grimaced when he remembered he was talking to a man with a PhD in psychology. 

“I mean, it’s just that a guy like you could have whoever he wants, so I don’t really get the appeal of-”

As if on queue there was a pounding at his door. “Will Graham, you better not be studying in there!”

“One sec, sorry.” Will opened the door, holding the mouthpiece of the phone a bit away from his face. He glared at Beverly. “What’s up, Katz?”

“You were right, _Inception_ is shit, come back, I’m putting on _Casino Royale_.”

“I thought you refused to watch that with me ever again.” He teased.

“Yeah except I just realized the villain in it looks exactly like the guy you fucked last night, and I wanted to show everyone.”

Will felt his cheeks go hot, and it was only then that Beverly seemed to notice the device in his hand. “Oh my god, you’re on the phone!”

“I am, yeah.”

“Is that _him_?”

“It is, yeah.”

“Oh my god, oh my god, I’m so sorry Mr. Bond Villain man!” She was clearly back laughter, her face going red with the strain.

“Beverly?”

“Yeah?”

“Get out of my room.” And with that he shut the door in her face. He could still hear her laughing all the way down the hall. “My point proven.” He said into the receiver then. “You still wanna take me to dinner after that?”

“All the more.” Hannibal replied, and Will was really starting to think this guy was too good to be true. “Does tomorrow work?”

“It uh… yeah.” Will grinned. “Yeah, it does.”

“Wonderful. You seem a bit, busy, so I’ll message you the details.”

“Yeah, aright.” A pause. “I uh, guess I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

“I will see you tomorrow Will.” And then the line died.

 Will pressed his hand to his mouth, grinning. He took a moment to compose himself, swallowing down the remainder of his wine before rejoining his friends, unsurprised by the riotous shouting which greeted him.

“There he is!” Jimmy shouted from where he was draped across Brian’s lap.

“Hey twink, you want a shot or what?” Margot pressed a small glass into his hands, it’s contents were black and viscous and smelled strongly of licorice.

“Oh god, is this…?"

“Jagger, baby!”

“Don’t think about it, just plug your nose and swallow it down.” Alana whispered in his ear.

Will did as instructed, and sputtered, earning him a hearty pat on the back from Margot. “God that’s _terrible_.”

“And you’ve done _that_ ,” Beverly handed him a new glass, this one clearly a mixed drink, “whiskey coke?”

“Glad to see you’re not _all_ animals.” Will sipped it and grimaced, it was shoe polish compared to the scotch Hannibal had given him last night. “Jack?” He raised an eyebrow. “Really?” 

“Listen, it’s _legally_ whiskey.”

“Only just.” 

“Stop being a snob, sit down, and watch the goddamn movie.”

 Will didn’t bother to refute her remark, just plopped down on the couch, sipping his drink, and waiting for his phone to buzz.

 It did, a few minutes later, and he checked it.

_I’ve made a reservation. I’ll pick you up at seven tomorrow. What’s the address?_

 Will shot back the address, then a second text. 

_What should I wear? I mean like in terms of dress code._

A moment’s pause, Beverly complaining about how the script had to carry Craig’s acting. Then:

_Semi-formal attire should be sufficient. Perhaps something blue._

Will frowned as he typed his reply.

 _Why blue?_  

 _“There_ he is!” Beverly gesticulated wildly as the film’s villain appeared on screen. “He looks _just_ like Will’s DILF!”

“I really hate that you keep using that word.” Margot shook her head.

Will just sipped his drink, a bit uncomfortably. He had to admit the man did bear an uncanny resemblance to Hannibal, especially now that Beverly pointed it out.

“That being the guy who tried to suck your soul out through your neck?” Brian laughed. “I mean, if he looks like that, kudos to you I guess.”

Jimmy glanced sideways at him. “Really babe?”

“Listen, he’s got that sharp thing going, it doesn’t always work, but he pulls it off.”

“If you’re into skeletons maybe…”

“Can we just, you know, watch the movie?” Will asked.

“Aw look, our boy’s all flustered!” Margot exclaimed, elbowing Beverly in the ribs.

“I mean, I don’t see why it matters, you’re talking about a guy who kinda looks like Han-” He cleared his throat. “Like him, so it’s not a valid comparison.”

“All I’m saying is you have a type.” 

Will just rolled his eyes at that. Just then his phone buzzed and he glanced down. 

_Because I think blue would compliment your complexion and bring out your eyes._

Oh. Well in that case.

_I have a dress shirt I think will do the trick._

_Perfect._  

Will was sure he was blushing, but his friends seemed too absorbed in the movie to pay him much mind.

_As long as you’re happy._

_I would be happy if you showed up in rags._

_Liar._  

_If you want my honesty, I’d be happiest if you showed up in nothing at all, but I imagine the restaurant staff would be displeased._

_We’ll save that for later then ;)_  

 _I don’t want to pressure you._  

_Trust me, you’re not, last night was incredible._

_For me as well._  

Will flushed and looked away from the phone, back to the screen and to Daniel Craig’s bland, puggish face. Alana had come back while he was looking at his phone, and was now cuddled up beside her girlfriend, drink in hand.

Will’s phone buzzed once more against his leg. 

_You were such a good boy for me._

He licked his lips, glancing quickly around before typing a reply.

_Only the best for daddy._

He tucked his phone quickly back into his pocket, trying to focus exclusively on the movie in front of him, but it buzzed again soon after.

 _Daddy’s hard just thinking about you_. 

Holy fuck. 

 _I’m not alone_.

The response was a pictured, a large bulge through the front of black silk boxers, and Will nearly groaned aloud.

_Don’t let them see._

_You’re thinking about me then?_

_Yes._

_What are you thinking about?_

_Are you asking for details?_

_Obviously. Tease._

_I want to strip you bare and bend you over the desk in my office. I want to fuck you until the only name you can remember is my own. I can’t stop thinking about the way you opened so sweetly for me. Spread out, hot, slick, begging._

Will pressed his thighs together just a bit, trying to relieve some of the pressure in his jeans. 

_God daddy, you fuck me so good. I wish you were here right now. I wish you were IN me._

_Would that I could, darling._

Will stood then, abruptly enough that he startled Beverly out of her stupor, and she glanced up at him, frowning. “Gotta pee.” He said shortly, then raced off down the hall. He ducked immediately into his bedroom, shutting the door as he dialled.

“Hello?” Hannibal said, and there was something infuriatingly smug behind his tone.

 “Daddy…” Will whined. “Daddy please, I’m so hard for you, I need you to tell me…”

“Tell you what, Will?” Hannibal paused. “How badly I want to fuck you?” The words came out as a low growl. “How tight you felt clenching around me?”

“Oh fuck.” Will’s hand was already down his pants, stroking himself through the front of his boxers, he bit his lower lip hard, nearly hard enough to break skin.

“Or would you rather here what I plan to do to you after dinner tomorrow?”

“Please.” Will panted. “Oh god, please tell me.”

“I think I’ll start slow first.” Hannibal sounded surprisingly calm, methodical even. “I’ll open you up for a long time, use my tongue first, then my fingers.”

Will groaned then, pulling his dick out, fucking into his fist. “Fuck! I’m… daddy, I’m so close.”

“You can’t come yet, darling, I’m not finished.” It came out strong, commanding, and Will couldn’t stop the little whimper that fell from his lips. “I’ll finger you slow still, even after I eat you out, tease you until you can’t bear it any longer, until you’re pleading for me just to give you what you need.”

The sound that fell from Will’s lips was close to a sob. “Please, god daddy, please I need you.”

“Just like that, yes.” A pause. “Only after you beg I’ll press in, rougher than last time, if you want me to be.”

 “I do…” Will groaned, he saw himself bent over, entirely at Hannibal’s mercy, imagined those hands grasping his hips hard enough to bruise.

“You’ll be a good boy for me, won’t you?” Hannibal purred in his ear. “Let me fuck you rough and raw, let me mark you as my own?”

“Yours daddy,” Will panted into the receiver, working himself closer and closer to the edge. “All yours…”

“My perfect, beautiful boy…” A pause, and when he spoke next there was something like mischief beneath his tone. “Where did you sneak off to so you could call me? Did you abandon your friends under some flimsy pretense, just so you could hear my voice?”

“I needed it.” Will murmured, thumping his head back against the hard wood of the door. “I needed you to tell me.”

“Such a good boy, knowing what he wants and asking for it.”

This was insane, some part of Will’s brain noted; he’d only met the man yesterday, and already he was willing to give him anything he asked for.

 “Although, you’ve been a very rude host Will. How long before they realize your lie and come looking for you, do you think?”

“Not long.” 

“What do you need from me, Will?”

God Will was exhausted with mind games, he just wanted to fucking come. “You know what I need.”

“I do.” A quiet little grunt, and if Will listened closely he caught the smooth slide of skin on skin. Hannibal was touching himself. “But I do so love it when you beg.”

 “I need to come.” He pleaded. “Please, daddy, can I?”

“Of course darling.” Hannibal breathed. “Let me hear you.”

Two more strokes and Will was spilling over his hand, Hannibal’s name falling from his lips with a choked cry.

The low sound Hannibal made told Will that just _hearing_ him had been enough to push the other man over the edge, and that was so impossibly hot.

“Fuck.” He panted. “That was… really fucking good.”

“You really should be more mindful of your language, Will.” Hannibal scolded. 

“You fucking _love it_.” 

“Mmm…” 

“I should go.” Will pressed his lips together. “But uh… I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Until then.” He could hear the smile behind Hannibal’s tone. “I wait with baited breath.”

Will hung up then, rushing to clean himself up before hurrying out to rejoin his friends.

 

*****

Hannibal sat alone in his study, chin resting on his knuckles, eyes clouded with thought. He hadn’t been entirely truthful with Will Graham, not to say that Hannibal was ever entirely truthful with _anyone_ , but how could he be? How could he explain he’d been fascinated with the boy since Alana first made mention of his unique mind some time ago. How could he explain that their encounter outside the bar that night had not been a mere coincidence, but rather the result of well-thought-out planning on his part, leading up to them both being in the same place at the same time.

It simply wasn’t feasible, it would only frighten the boy off, and that was the exact opposite of what Hannibal wanted to achieve.

Will’s broken lighter _had_ been a coincidence, but it was certainly a convenient one.

He hadn’t planned to sleep with him, of course not, that had been impulsive. It had been the look in Will’s eye that did it; the brash smile, no effort made to disguise the attraction he felt towards Hannibal. This eager, beautiful boy, who blushed so prettily beneath the streetlights had made it obvious what he wanted… and how could Hannibal deny him that? 

But now he’d had the boy, and he had no intention of letting him go without a fight. Not when he could still remember how Will had looked beneath him, this youthful, slender thing, all flushed cheeks and slick, parted lips; his dark curls spread across the pillow like a halo.

He had looked like something out of a Botticelli, a masterpiece made flesh, his to hold, to cherish, spread out and pleading for him. He wondered if this was how Pygmalion felt when first Galatea was made flesh beneath his hands. And when Hannibal pressed into him… when he felt Will open up for him, pulling him closer… Well Hannibal knew then that the boy was his; _would be_ his, regardless of what he must do to keep him.

That night Will had slept on his chest, and Hannibal had held him close breathing him in, wondering at his immediate possessiveness he felt, after only one night.

Now Hannibal sat back in his chair, raised the balled t-shirt to his nose, breathing deeply, savouring the scent Will had left behind. Tomorrow night could not come soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> author inserts his opinions about movies even though nobody asked for them


	4. like you a lot, like you a lot, don't let it stop

Will woke dry-mouthed and feeling like lead, laying face down on his single bed, and he sighed, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. The clock on his nightstand read noon, not so bad.

Will climbed out of bed then, dragging the blanket with him. He lumbered into the kitchen, on autopilot and took down the coffee grinds.

“Will, babe, I made some already.” Will turned to see Margot, Alana, and Beverly, all in identical states of dishevelment, all clinging to their respective mugs of coffee for dear life.

“God bless you.” Will poured himself a mug, settling on a bowl of fruit loops for breakfast. It was then that he unlocked his phone, noting he had an unread message from Hannibal. Will grinned as he opened it.

_Good morning, Will. I hope you’re feeling well rested. Nothing good comes from burning the candle at both ends._

Will grinned, shaking his head before typing a reply. He was vaguely aware of the conversation happening around him.

_Is that your way of asking if I’m hungover._

_Could be, I’d rather you not be feeling ill tonight._

_Trust me, it takes a lot more liquor than that to knock me on my ass._

_And yet you’re just now waking up._

_It’s Saturday :P  
_ _Say did you ever find my t-shirt?_

_Alas, no, perhaps that is one mystery which will remain unsolved._

“Will!” He glanced up.

“Huh?"

“I asked if you wanted to come to the movies tonight.” Beverly said shortly. “There’s a new one with a dog in it.”

“Oh.” Will shook his head, looking back at his phone. “Can’t tonight.”

_Regardless, I hope you won’t hold mine hostage in retaliation._

Will grinned, chewing his lip.

_Guess you’ll have to take it off me ;)_

“Give me your phone!” Beverly exclaimed, and Will glanced over at her.

“What? Why? No.”

 “You’re texting that guy!”

Will grinned, glanced down and then back up.

“Oh my god, are you like, _into him_?” Margot stared at him, wide-eyed. “Like proper into him?”

“I don’t know yet.” Will pressed his lips together. “I mean, that night was, well…” He trailed off, chewing his cheek as he remembered the previous evening. “And he wants to take me to dinner, so I mean, I’ll let you know how it goes.”

“Oh my god, that’s so great!” Alana exclaimed. “What’s his name?”

 Will blanched, but Beverly unwittingly came to the rescue. “Screw his name, what the fuck is up with his dick to make Will finally consider _dating_?”

“Yeah spill!” Margot grinned.

“Why do _you_ care?”

 “I don’t know, I find them to be so _alien_ , I cannot even comprehend the mechanics when _two_ are involved.”

“It was, you know, like an all around, solid dick.” Will pressed his lips together awkwardly.

“Size or how he used it?” Beverly quipped.

 “Both actually.” Will licked his lips. “Plus a few bonuses.”

“Trying to be happy for you, but I’m too busy contemplating how to get away with your murder.” Beverly grumbled.

His phone buzzed again.

_You certainly have a one-track mind._

_I can’t help it, I’m just excited to see you again._

He regretted the text as soon as he pushed send, not wanting to seem too clingy. The regret dissipated when a response appeared almost immediately.

_Patience, darling, tonight isn’t so far away._

There was something so oddly appealing about Hannibal calling him darling, he never thought of all the pet names in the world that one would do it for him, but it did. Whatever the case, his skin was buzzing with anticipation for the evening ahead.

*****

 

Seven pm rolled around and Will was ready, showered and shaved, dressed in slacks and a blue dress shirt, pulling a grey blazer over top to ward off the October chill. He waited on the front stoop of the apartment, trying to look calm and collected despite the way his heart pounded in his chest.

When Hannibal’s car -too nice for the neighbourhood by far- pulled up, Will approached, grinning as the other man got out to open the door for him.

 “You didn’t have to do that.”

Hannibal leaned closer, one large hand resting on the small of Will’s back as he leaned in to kiss him sweetly on the cheek. “I was right about the blue,” he murmured against the shell of Will’s ear. “You look exquisite.”

Will felt his face heat, preened under the attention, turning to catch Hannibal’s lips with his own. Hannibal hummed against his mouth, pulling back to tuck an errant curl behind Will’s ear before ushering him into the car with an affectionate smile.

 As Hannibal shut the door behind him, Will caught movement out of the corner of his eye, and glanced up to find Beverly in the window, grinning. When he met her eye she gave him a thumbs up, Will responded by rolling his eyes and flipping her off, prompting her to make a rather inappropriate gesture with her fingers.

Will snorted back a laugh. 

“Something the matter?” Hannibal asked from where he had just climbed into the car beside Will.

Will just grinned. “Nothing at all.”

“Excellent, for a moment I worried your friend was making lewd gestures in the window.”

Will laughed then, baring his throat with the movement, noting the way Hannibal’s eyes traced over the curve of his neck. “You saw that, huh?”

 “Difficult to avoid, she’s yet to learn the art of subtlety it would seem.”

“Well, that’s Beverly for you.” A grin. “Wouldn’t be the same if she had.”

“I’ll take your word for it.” He pulled out onto the road, one hand coming to rest high on Will’s leg, drawing light circles over the fabric.

“So, where are you taking me?" 

The corners of Hannibal’s mouth twitched at the question. “Call it a surprise.”

“Not even a hint then?"

“Didn’t your father ever teach you patience, Will? Or is the virtue merely lost on your entire generation?”

“You really lean into that whole old man thing, you know that?” Will grinned.

“I wear my age with pride, as you wear yours with insolence.”

“Fancy way of calling me a brat.” Will retorted.

“You’re not a brat, you merely enjoy acting like one.”

“Not spoiled enough to be a brat.” Will replied, a subtle reference to his poor upbringing.

“Not yet.” Hannibal squeezed his thigh, and Will licked his lip at the implication behind the words.

The restaurant was unfamiliar to Will, something in the classier end of town. A cozy place with a romantic atmosphere, each table with a candle in the middle, dim overhead lighting providing a general air of intimacy. Hannibal ordered a bottle of wine for the two of them, something dark and rich, and Will hummed when he sipped it, letting it was warm over the back of his throat.

Hannibal watched him as he swirled his own glass beneath his nose, breathing it in before sipping it.

“Do you like it?” He asked, his gaze never breaking with Will’s as he set his own glass back on the table.

“It’s good, yeah.” Will couldn’t find it in him to admit that the only red he’d tried before this was the boxed merlot Beverly sometimes brought home from the local grocery store (five litres for fifteen bucks, Will), which, if he was being honest, didn’t even seem like the same substance as what he was drinking now. “Honestly, I don’t have a lot of experience with wine." 

“That’s quite alright, Will.” Hannibal nudged his foot affectionately under the table. “Building a palette takes time, though it’s something I’m more than willing to help with.”

 “If you’re offering to take me out to try fancy wine, then by all means, I won’t say no.” Will sipped his drink with a coy grin.

Hannibal smiled wider. Will was just beginning to gauge this for what it was; Hannibal clearly got off on the idea of spoiling him, and Will, like any broke college student, harboured no reservations about that sort of thing. It wasn’t like he was sleeping with Hannibal for his money; Will would have slept with him anyway, though the money was certainly a bonus. He knew some part of him, the part that grew up poor, would feel guilty about this later, but as it stood he was content to take what he could get. He deserved this, really.

“Did you see anything on the menu that caught your eye?”

Will remembered then something his father had told him about dating when he was in high school _. ‘If you take a girl out, and she orders the steak, that means she’s serious about you. That’s the most expensive item on most menus, so she’s bound to be high maintenance, but she’s worth it.’_

Will scanned the sheet, licked his lips before glancing back up at Hannibal. “Steak looks good.”

 He must’ve said something right because Hannibal all-but beamed at him. “Excellent choice.”

 They ordered and sat, waiting for their food and sipping their wine. “So why criminology?” Hannibal asked, and Will shrugged.

 “I’ve always had a knack for understanding people, and well, I had to go to school for something; first Graham with the opportunity to make something of himself and all that.”

 “Was money an issue for your family then?” Hannibal sipped his wine, maroon eyes watching Will with intensity.

“It was, yeah.” Will swallowed, suddenly feeling a bit embarrassed. “Followed my dad through the boat yards of Louisiana, a boring story if ever there was one.”

“Not to me.” A pause. “What about your mother?”

 “What about her?” Will’s tone was a bit _too_ defensive, but he couldn’t really help it. “She left when I was too young to remember her.”

Hannibal clearly recognized this as a sensitive subject and redirected. “You mentioned Louisiana, yet you have no recognizable accent.” He arched an eyebrow.

Will smiled then, all southern charm, and let it slip. “I do when I want to, _darlin_.” He drawled, and the sudden lust in Hannibal’s expression surprised him. “Seriously?” He said, keeping the accent, filing that away for later. “This do it for ya?” He shrugged then. “To each his own, I suppose.”

“Why’d you decide to drop it?” Hannibal asked, ignoring Will’s taunts.

“People don’t really take you seriously with a drawl.” He admitted, back to the more acceptable accent he’d adopted over the years. “Still comes out now and again though.” He cocked his head to one side. “What about you? Where’d you get your accent?”

“Lithuania.” Hannibal smiled almost wistfully, and Will frowned.

“I’m not sure I know where that is.” He admitted.

“Most people don’t.” He smiled easily. “It’s part of the Baltic region, bordering primarily on the north east side of Poland,” a pause, “though I only lived there about ten years… after that, France, for my schooling years. I settled in Florence for a short time as well.”

“You’ve been everywhere, haven’t you?” Will said, unable to hide the dreamy note in his tone.

“Not quite yet.” Hannibal smiled back.

“Did you ever think about going back?” Will asked.

Hannibal shook his head. “It really isn’t a place I have much love for.”

Just then their food arrived, and Will smiled neatly at the server before turning his attention back to Hannibal. He wanted to know what the man had meant by that, but Hannibal’s expression had already closed off, signaling an end to that thread of conversation.

Will took his first bite of steak and couldn’t help the small moan that rose up in his throat as he did, very nearly avoiding swearing; this obviously wasn’t the place for that.

“Good?” Hannibal asked, clearly already knowing the answer.

“It’s _incredible_.” Will drew the word out, let it fall suggestively off his tongue, already a bit loose from the wine he’d drunk. “Thank you.”

“There is no need to thank me, I assure you.” Hannibal grinned pointedly at him. “More wine?”

“Of course.” Hannibal topped up his glass generously, despite not having drank much of his own.

“If I didn’t know better, _doctor_ , I’d say you were trying to get me drunk.” Will teased. Under the table he was tracing circles on Hannibal’s ankle with the toe of his shoe.

 “Perhaps I merely enjoy watching you in your indulgence.” Hannibal replied. “You are so open with your enjoyment, I find it refreshing.”

Will just smiled, trailed his foot up to Hannibal’s knee and back down again.

They talked while they ate, small things, likes and dislikes, casual first date conversation for the most part. Will relaxed into it, let his brain fog from good food and drink while he listened to the pleasant baritone of Hannibal’s voice.

“Dessert?” Hannibal asked when they had finished, and Will groaned.

“I don’t know how much more I can eat.” He admitted.

“We’ll split one then.” Hannibal decided for him. “They have a chocolate raspberry torte I think you would enjoy.”

“Sounds delicious.” Will smiled easily, he was well into his third glass of wine by now.

They were sitting close together in their private little both, close enough that when Will pressed a little closer, their knees brushed; close enough for him to slip a leg between Hannibal’s, parting his knees, teasing.

“Behave yourself, Will.” Hannibal chided. 

“Where’s the fun in that?” Will asked, looking demurely up at Hannibal through dark lashes.

The waiter approached and Hannibal ordered dessert, never once taking his eyes off of Will as Will slid his leg higher, knee pressing close to Hannibal’s groin.

“Keep this up, and I will have to punish you, Will.” Hannibal growled, after the waiter was out of earshot.

“You promise?” Will couldn’t help the devious smile that spread across his face as he hunched a little lower, one hand coming to trace circles over Hannibal’s knee under the table. He had to lean low to slide it further up, but did anyway, reaching about mid-thigh, kneading at the sensitive flesh there.

“ _Will_.” Hannibal warned.

“Something the matter, daddy?” Will replied sweetly.

Hannibal’s hand found Will’s pushing it back off his leg. “You know what’s the matter, you should be much better behaved in public.”

Dessert came soon after that, placed on the table between them, and Hannibal took a forkful, his eyes fluttering with enjoyment for a moment as he swallowed it down. He held out the next forkful to Will, raising an eyebrow. “Would you like some?”

Will leaned in, wrapping his lips around the fork as he swallowed it down, never once breaking eye contact with Hannibal. He moaned around the food, drawing out the sound, letting it get as suggestive as it could.

“How do you like it?” Hannibal’s pupils were blown wide with lust.

“So fucking good.” Will took a moment to swallow down the last of his wine.

“You’re horrid, exactly the reason they don’t let people like you into places like this in the first place.” Hannibal chided, teasing.

“You knew this when you brought me here.” A pause. “I was on my best behaviour until you got me drunk.” He knocked his fork rather suddenly, sending it bouncing under the table with a devious smile. “ _Oops_.”

“Will…”

He slipped under the table before Hannibal could stop him, pretended to fumble for a moment before his hands found Hannibal’s knees and he slipped between them, hidden by the fabric of the table cloth. He slid his hands further up then, thumbs running across the inseam of Hannibal’s pants, drawing a soft sigh from the man above him.

“You’re nothing but trouble, aren’t you?” Hannibal murmured, not looking down at him, clearly trying not to draw attention to their situation.

 Will slid further up, pressing a kiss to Hannibal’s thigh through his suit pants. The table cloth was long and hung low enough to completely obscure Will from view, and the waiter likely wouldn’t be back for a little while. Will was feeling bold then, smiling up at Hannibal. “You could stop me if you wanted to.”

Hannibal said nothing, but smiled, one hand coming to reason in Will’s hair, still not glancing down at him, obviously not wanting to draw attention.

Will took it as an encouragement and leaned in close, kissing and nuzzling along the bulge there, leaving a soft, wet mark on Hannibal’s pristine, pressed slacks. Will couldn’t help but smile at the image.

His hands were on the bulge in the front of Hannibal’s trousers, squeezing, pleased by the low growl that the other man produced, chuckling when Hannibal dropped his napkin to cover Will’s head, further hiding the man from view.

He took the opportunity to reach for Hannibal’s belt, drunk on adrenaline and red wine, and wondering how far he could go before Hannibal stopped him. Would he let him blow him? What would the university think of their tenured professor, sitting so cool and concise, in his expensive suit and his five-star restaurant, all the while with his cock in Will’s mouth just under the table.

 _Filthy_. Will thought as he opened the man’s zipper, stroking his rapidly hardening cock through obviously overpriced cotton boxer-briefs. He wanted to look up, to see Hannibal’s composure slip he stroked him, felt the man’s thighs tighten just a little where they framed Will’s shoulders, pulling the boy closer still.

He spread open Hannibal’s fly, leaning in to mouth over the bulge, breathing in the scent of him, leaving a dark, wet spot on the front of his boxers. He could feel the man’s stomach muscles jump, wondered if his jaw was clenched, if his hands gripped tightly to the edge of the table.

More likely than not, he just looked like Hannibal, perfectly, infuriatingly composed.

It was then Hannibal’s legs hooked around his shoulders, pulling Will forwards, effectively trapping him there. Will breathed in the scent of him, mouthing slowly over the cloth, nuzzling his cheek against the side of Hannibal’s thigh. He couldn’t take Hannibal out at this angle, the man’s hold on him was too strong, but that wouldn’t stop him trying.

It was then the head the voice of the waiter from above him, and his heart leapt into his throat.

 “Was everything to your satisfaction, sir?” Will nearly laughed aloud at the irony of the question.

“Yes it was indeed.” A pause, Will knew Hannibal was smiling, that calm, charming smile of his. _Smug bastard_. Will shifted, wrapped his mouth around the head of Hannibal’s cock through the fabric. He could taste the precome which had formed on the tip. _That_ got a reaction, a slight jerk of hips, and a breathy sigh covered by the clearing of a throat. “Your service here has been excellent, as always. If you don’t mind, I’ll take the bill now.” 

“Did you need the machine for that?”

“That would be lovely, thank you.” At the sound of receding footsteps, Will smiled, looking up at Hannibal as the man took the napkin off his head, eyeing him with some combination of lust and amusement.

“You should come out from there before he gets back, lest you embarrass us both. Will licked his lips but did as he was told, slinking neatly back into his seat, managing to his head on the way up.

“Not like you tried to stop me.” Will retorted, licking the last bites of dessert from his fork.

“I was… curious to see how far you’d go.”

“Did you like what you found?"

“I would be interested in further testing those limits…” Hannibal replied carefully. “If you were amenable to that.”

 _Oh. Oh god yes._ “Amenable is certainly a word for it.”

Just then the waiter returned with the bill, Hannibal took it off the table before Will could really have a look at it, but he did note that there were three digits. Hannibal pulled a gleaming black card from his wallet, paid for the meal, signing the receipt with a flourish before sliding out of the booth, offering Will his hand.

Will took it, allowed himself to be pulled to his feet and ushered out of the restaurant, one large, warm hand pressing against the small of his back, a marker of possession as much as a promise of things left to come.

“That was very naughty, Will." Hannibal growled, close to his ear as he ushered him into the car, and Will looked up at him, blue eyes bold and defiant. “You know I will have to punish you.” 

Fuck, Will was hard. "Yes, daddy.” He said, feigning chastised.

“Now be a good boy and get in the car.” Will did as he was told, sitting low in the seat, legs sprawled out. He eyed Hannibal as the man started the car, weighing the pros and cons before reaching down to palm himself through his jeans. Just for a moment, just enough to relieve some of the pressure, since he’d spent the better part of the last hour hard. 

Hannibal’s hand caught his wrist, batted the hand away, to stop him touching himself. Will had expected that, he hadn’t expected Hannibal to replace the hand with his own, pressing the heel down against Will’s swelling erection.

Will gasped at the contact, pressed his hips up eagerly into Hannibal’s grip.

“Not far now, darling.” Hannibal said, almost as a reassurance.

Will realized then he must had chosen something closed to home deliberately. Sly bastard had planned this night around getting back in Will’s pants even before he was certain Will would let him. 

He was snapped back to the present as the hand on his groin gave another squeeze, and he bit his lip, letting a small moan spill out. It struck him that maybe things were moving a bit fast between Hannibal, he’d only met the man two days ago and here he was acting like a regular boyfriend, but he didn’t see the sense in ruining a good thing.

“You know, I think this could get you a distracted driving charge.” Will sighed as Hannibal’s hand slipped beneath his waistband, now only the thin fabric of their boxers separated the hand from his cock.

 “Wouldn’t stick.” Hannibal murmured. “The officer would take pity on me once he saw how you look right now.” He gripped Will more tightly, pulling another moan out of him.

“And how do I look?"

“Like a masterpiece.” Hannibal replied. “An angel from the brush of Botticelli himself, all soft, delicate features… the streetlight reflecting off your hair like a halo.”

Will gasped, almost coming right then and there as Hannibal continued to work him in slow, even strokes. He was pulling over now, parking the car on the side of the road and leaning in close to speak in Will’s ear as he pulled him out, thumb sliding over the head, spreading slick precome down over the length of his shaft.

“I could write volumes on how your face looks when you come, on the curve of your eyelashes across your cheeks while you sleep. I could dedicate pages to the lines of your neck when you throw your head back in pleasure."

Will couldn’t stop the low whine that left him, he’d never had anyone speak to him the way Hannibal was right now.

“Yes, just like that.” Hannibal pressed a kiss to the corner of Will’s mouth. “I could fill a thousand sonnets with the flush of your cheeks, the way you catch your lower lip between your teeth when you ask for something… the way your body opens up for me when I press inside, and still it wouldn’t be enough to describe the way you look to me right now.” He kissed Will full on the mouth now, tongue slipping easily between his parted lips.

“From the moment I saw you Will, I knew I had to have you, and in having you, I never wanted to let you go. Do you understand?”

“God… It’s been three days.” Will laughed, but he couldn’t deny the tug in his chest at the words. “Do you realize how you sound?”

“Mad, perhaps.” Hannibal nipped at the edge of Will’s jaw, halfway into his lap by now. “But there is some honesty in madness, is there not?”

“Well, you certainly have a way with words,” Will panted. He was close now, painfully close to coming right here, all over the leather interior of Hannibal’s expensive car, and he was pretty sure the older man wouldn’t even be upset with him.

He didn’t expect Hannibal to bend low over him, lips parting as he swallowed Will down, taking him deep, drawing a sharp cry out of him. “Oh _god_ , oh fuck Hannibal I’m gonna come, I-“

Hannibal didn’t relent, kept bobbing his head, humming approvingly as he did. Will came with a short cry, hand fisting tight in Hannibal’s hair as he did.

Hannibal cleaned him up and tucked him back in, pressing a sloppy kiss to Will’s mouth. Will could taste himself on the other man’s lips, and he groaned weakly, his limbs felt like liquid and his hands shook just a little bit from pleasure.

“You’ve done wonderfully, Will.” Hannibal smiled sweetly before climbing back into the driver’s seat and pulling away. “Though I do hope you’re not too tired, I’m nowhere near finished with you.”


	5. in the land of gods and monsters, i was an angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah this is just porn

Will was being pressed up against the door as soon as he entered the foyer of Hannibal’s home, hands nimbly untucking his dress-shirt, sliding underneath, seeking skin. His tongue pressed along the seam of Will’s parted lips, hot and possessive, not seeming to care that he hadn’t even given Will time to take off his shoes.

It was only a moment before Hannibal stepped back, hands falling to the buttons of Will’s shirt, running his hands over each new inch of skin, nails leaving red trails down the pale skin there. 

Will moved to shrug the shirt off, they were in the living room still but neither man seemed to care. Hannibal caught Will’s wrist then, and in the low light of the room he eyes took on an almost red quality as he watched Will hungrily. _Not brown_. Will realized _. Maroon_. “Leave it.” His tone was a sharp command, and Will felt a shiver run through him. “You’re far too lovely in blue.”

He stepped back then, moving further into the room, he stripped off his jacket, folding it and hanging it over the back of a chair. He took off his tie then, letting the silk whisper between his fingers. “Come here.” He beckoned and Will swallowed, striding forwards a bit too eagerly. Hannibal caught his shoulder, turning him around abruptly, pressing along the length of his back. “Hands please.” His breath was hot on Will’s neck as he spoke.

Will obliged, put his hands behind his back, felt Hannibal’s fingers coil over his wrists for a moment before wrapping the tie around them, knotting it neatly. Will flexed his wrists, the silk was smooth, the knots tight enough to hurt only when he resisted. Hannibal slipped a finger under the bonds, checking the tightness and hummed his approval. “How does that feel?” He whispered along the back of Will’s ear. 

“Good.” Will nodded. “It uh… yeah, it feels good.”

“Good.” He hummed, leaning into the side of Will’s neck, inhaling deeply.

“Did you just… _smell_ me?” Will’s voice cracked. There was no fucking reason _that_ should be hot.

“I really must introduce you to a finer aftershave Will, perhaps as a gift.” A pause. “If we are to continue with these encounters, I suggest you come up with a safeword, though for now I think ‘stop’ will serve that purpose nicely, don’t you?”

Will gulped, he had no idea how it was possible for him to be hard again so soon after coming, but he was getting there.

“Yeah, that shou-“ he cleared his throat. “That should be fine.” He hated the eagerness in his tone, right now he’d let Hannibal do just about anything to him.

“Wonderful.” He pulled Will by the bonds then, sitting on the couch and tugging Will into his lap, planting a soothing line of kisses along the side of the younger man’s neck.

“I’m going to spank you, Will.” He said with such calm that Will nearly choked. “I did warn you I would punish you for your behaviour in the restaurant. You understand, of course?”

Will swallowed, his mouth going dry with anticipation. “Yes daddy.”

“Good boy.” His fingers bit into Will’s hips just a little harder than necessary. “Now I’m going to need you to lay across my knee.”

Will scrambled to do as he was told, a difficult and only minorly demeaning task with his hands tied behind his back, managing to fall on his face in the cushions once before he succeeded. 

Hannibal’s fingers hooked in the waistband and Will lifted his hips obligingly, allowing the pants and boxers to be pulled down just far enough to expose him. Will’s bare cock brushed against Hannibal’s dress pants and he groaned, feeling himself grow hard at the texture there.

One large hand came down to rest on Will’s ass, kneading lightly at the flesh, and Will hummed, blood burning with anticipation.

“Beautiful boy.” His nails dug into the skin just a bit, and Will was getting more than a little impatient.

“Are you gonna just stare at it, or-“ Hannibal’s hand came down in a sharp slap and Will cried out, both from the shock of it and the pain.

“No need to be a brat, Will.” The next slap was light, followed by two more, and Will got the feeling Hannibal was just getting warmed up.

“Aren’t you the one who wanted to spoil me, daddy?” Will retorted and the next blow came down hard, in the same place as the first, sending a wave of pain washing over him. “Oh fuck.” Will pressed his face into the pillow, tears stinging up in the corners of his eyes.

“Language, darling.” This slap landed on the sensitive place where ass met thigh.

Right then, with pain making his blood boil, Will wanted to tell Hannibal exactly where he could stick it, but he knew that would only earn him far worse.  

“I’m sorry, daddy.” He bit back another cry as he was spanked again.

“There we are.” A hand soothed over his hair. “Tell me what you need, Will.” He murmured. “I’ll stop if that’s what you ask.”

“ _No_.” Will growled, and Hannibal seemed to start a bit at his insistence. “I want…” He pressed his lips together, breathing deeply. “I _need_ more. Again daddy. Harder.”

 Hannibal’s smile coloured his voice. “As you wish.” He slapped Will again, hard enough to make him gasp from pain, and then before he could recover, three more blows came in quick succession, and soon Will found himself being reduced to a writhing, gasping mess in Hannibal’s lap.

“Are you angry with me, daddy?” He really had no control of what slipped past his lips now, as blow-after-blow reddened the bare skin of his ass. “Did I upset you in the restaurant? I know it was bad, I just couldn’t help myself, couldn’t- AH! Couldn’t stop thinking about how good you tasted when I sucked you.”

“Filthy boy.” Hannibal growled, and Will knew he’d had the desired effect on the man. “You were just trying to please me.” Another slap, but this one was light, teasing even. “Why don’t you then?” He pulled Will up into a sitting position, moved him to kneel on the floor between his knees. Will looked up at Hannibal, and he was sure he was a sight, shirt undone, hands tied behind his back, pants still down over his thighs to expose his erect, leaking cock. “Beautiful.” Hannibal murmured, and Will felt his face heat at that he wasn’t sure why praise made him feel like a blushing schoolboy when he’d done far filthier things with this man.

Hannibal opened his belt then, pulling out his cock, one hand dropping down into Will’s hair to tug him forwards. It was hard for Will to keep balance with his hands tied behind his back, so he let Hannibal guide him with a hand firm in his hair, let his jaw go slack as the head was pressed to his lips, kept eye contact even as the man above him let out a low groan, pressing his hips forward until he hit the back of Will’s throat. He held Will there for a moment, long enough for tears to prick up behind his eyes, before pulling back long enough to allow Will a moment’s breath, thrusting back in again.

“Is this what you wanted?” He rocked his hips forward again and again, and Will knew his voice would be hoarse tomorrow. He was thankful when Hannibal let him go, coughing and sputtering as he caught his breath, chest heaving, cheek resting against Hannibal’s thigh for support.

“Would you have let me fuck your face right there in that nice restaurant? Let me come down your throat while the waiter, oblivious as he was, offered me a selection of dessert wine?" 

Will groaned at the words, still catching his breath, and the hand tightened in his hair, yanking his head back to meet Hannibal’s gaze, one large hand slapping him lightly on the cheek, as if to pull him from his stupor. “Well?”

“Yes, daddy…” Will breathed. “God, _yes_. I'm your boy, I’d let you have me anywhere.”

“Such a sweet boy for me.” The hand resumed carding gently through dark curls. “Would you like me to fuck you now?”

Will couldn’t stop the whine that fell from his lips. “ _Yes,_ oh yes, please daddy.”

“Hush, darling.” Hannibal pulled him to his feet, moved him so his torso rested on the couch, knees on the floor, ass exposed. He crouched behind Will, pressing a sweet kiss to the small of his back, before spreading him open with his hands. “Daddy’s gonna make you feel so good.”

Will barely had time to register what was happening before Hannibal’s mouth was on him, licking cleverly at his hole, and Will let out a high, shocked sound. He hadn’t had someone do _that_ to him before, and he certainly hadn’t expected it to feel so _good_.

He pressed his face down into the couch cushions, nails biting into his palms as Hannibal’s tongue pressed just a little bit deeper. “Fuck!” One stinging slap landed across the back of his thigh. “God, don’t- Ah! Don’t you dare stop!” He rocked his hips back, fucking himself on Hannibal’s tongue.

Hannibal hummed, fingers biting into Will’s thighs as he hauled him closer, opening Will with his tongue while the younger man all but sobbed beneath his touch. His thighs were shaking as each flick of Hannibal’s tongue sent a new wave of pleasure coursing through him. It was an exquisite torture, and Will wondered if he could come from just this. “Please…” Will wasn’t even certain what he was asking for.

“What is it, Will?” Hannibal murmured, pressing a kiss to Will’s ass cheek. “What do you need?” 

“I don’t- I mean…” Will let out another sharp sob when Hannibal’s tongue pressed back into him, deeper than before. “Fuck! Daddy, please, I-“

“My sweet boy,” Hannibal’s teeth sunk into the cheek of Will’s ass, and Will cried out, knowing it would leave a bruise. “It’s quite alright, daddy knows what you need, even when you don’t.” There was the sound of fumbling, and a moment later a slick finger was probing his entrance. “After all, isn’t that what daddy’s here for?”

“Oh god!” Will groaned as the finger probed deeper into him, too little to be much more than a tease, sliding out when Will rocked back into it.

 “Patience my boy.” Hannibal pressed another soft, open-mouthed kiss to the small of his back. “You did so good for me, Will. Let me take care of you now.”

Will whined in the back of his throat as a second finger slipped into him, the stretch was good, so good, and a relieved sob escaped him when Hannibal crooked his fingers, pressing up against his prostate. 

“There we are.” Hannibal murmured against his skin, crooking his fingers again and again, each time drawing small sounds out of Will. “How does that feel, love?”

“M-more…” Will groaned. “I need more, I need…”

 “Use your manners, Will.”

“I need you, Hannibal, please!” He cried, as a third finger slipped into him. “I need your cock, daddy, I need you to fill me up, god you fuck me so good!”

There was the sound of a condom being torn open, and a moment later Will felt the head of Hannibal’s cock press against his entrance.

“I won’t be gentle.” He warned, leaning over Will to speak right in his ear.

“You better not be.” Will growled. The hand that wasn’t on Will’s hip tangled in his hair, yanking his head back as Hannibal pressed into him in one smooth stroke, causing him to cry out sharply.

He didn’t give the boy time to adjust before sliding out, fucking roughly back into him. His thrusts quickly found a consistent pace, fast and rough, each one hitting Will’s prostate. The room filled quickly with the slapping of skin, Will’s whimpering cries harmonizing with the low, possessive growls that rose up from Hannibal’s throat as he pressed roughly into Will. His hand slipped from Will’s hair, instead gripping him by the bonds on his wrists, using the leverage to pull the younger man back into each of his thrusts, burying himself in his body.

Will pressed the hot skin of his cheek against the cold leather of the sofa, sweat beading on his forehead as Hannibal continued his relentless pace.

“Mine…” Hannibal’s voice was strained in his ear, and Will knew he must be close now.

“Yours daddy, fuck! All yours!” The hand let him go, and Will relaxed as some of the strain left his shoulders, then Hannibal was reaching around, stroking Will firm and fast, matching each of his thrusts.

“Be a good boy and come on daddy’s cock.”

The words were enough to push Will over the edge, and he came, a sharp cry falling from his throat. Hannibal fucked him straight through his orgasm, his teeth sinking into Will’s shoulder as he came deep inside of him.

He pulled out after a moment, his hands going to the tie on Will’s wrists, sliding it off, rubbing lightly at the red marks as he pulled Will back to sit against him.

“Perfect boy.” He whispered against the nape of his neck. “Let’s get you to bed. Can you stand?”

 Will’s legs felt like jello, so he didn’t bother to try, just shook his head, clinging to Hannibal, tucking his face into the crook of the man’s neck.

Hannibal chuckled a little at that, his hand sliding under the back of Will’s knees as he lifted him. Will held on as he was carried up the stairs, feeling a little silly when Hannibal helped him out of his clothes and tucked him into bed.

“You’re too nice to me.” He muttered, face half-pressed into the pillow as he watched Hannibal strip off his remaining clothes before slipping into bed beside him. “I don’t deserve it.”

“Hush now.” He slipped under the covers, pressing along the line of Will’s back. “You’re perfect.” He planted a soft kiss to the back of Will’s neck. “My angel."

Will hummed, pressed a little further back into Hannibal, closed his eyes and drifted off to the sound of the other man’s breathing.


	6. every now and then the stars align

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more of the same... I swear I actually have plotty stuff planned for this

Hannibal woke to Will still in his arms,  _ his _ boy, pressed so sweetly, so pliant against him.  _ Trusting _ . He kissed Will’s neck, felt the boy stir in his arms, but nothing more. He kissed him again, a bit more insistently, marking a path up to his earlobe, nipping at it playfully. Will let out a low groan, pressing back into him, a light chuckle falling from his lips. 

“Morning.” He grinned, rolling his hips back teasingly against Hannibal's own. Hannibal hummed against his neck.

“Indeed.” Hannibal wrapped a possessive arm around Will’s waist, tugging him closer, he shifted his hips then, grinding the hard line of his cock over the cleft of Will’s ass. “And unlike last time, this morning we have all the time in the world.”

“Fuck.” Will groaned. He craned his neck to look over one shoulder, and Hannibal rewarded him with a kiss, tongue dipping into his mouth. It was messy from the angle, but Hannibal leaned into it, tongue delving deeper into his mouth, claiming.

Hannibal’s hand slid over Will’s hips, down a little lower, squeezing flesh, drawing a low moan from his boy. Will pressed back into the touch, and Hannibal slipped his fingers a little lower and Will whined, high and needy. “Daddy.” He whimpered, pressing back into the touch. “Please?”

“Of course, baby.” He reached for the drawer, returning with a tube of lube in hand. He slicked up his fingers, pressing one to his entrance. “All you need to do is ask.” He paused, he loved to hear Will beg for him.

“Please daddy, your fingers.” Will rolled his hips back again, desperate, and Hannibal nipped at the side of his neck. “I need them in me, daddy, I need  _ you _ in me, please.” 

Hannibal obliged him, slipped one finger in, a second quickly following the first. Will moaned, his hips greedily pressing back into each thrust of Hannibal’s fingers. Hannibal could watch him like this for hours, revelling in the flush of his cheeks, the way his lips parted with pleased sighs, already slick with spit.

“God, you feel so  _ good _ .” Will tipped his head back, and Hannibal hungrily explored the pale skin along the side of his neck. 

“So do you, darling.” Hannibal added a third finger, and Will gasped, reaching one hand down to lazily stroke his own length. “Does my baby boy want daddy to fuck him now?”

The gasp that fell from Will’s lips, high and desperate, was the most beautiful thing Hannibal had ever heard. “Please, Daddy!” Will pressed back into Hannibal’s touch.  Hannibal’s vision blurred for a moment as he slicked up his length, lining himself up with Will’s entrance. 

He paused then, he’d very nearly forgotten himself, and pulled back, reaching for the drawer once again. He was surprised when Will caught his arm, holding him in place. “Don’t.”

“Will-”

“I’m clean.” Will cut him off quickly. “I got tested at the beginning of semester, they do it free on campus. And there hasn’t been anyone but you…”

“And you trust me to be clean as well?” Hannibal asked, his blood was buzzing with Will’s offer, a deep possessive desire burning through him. 

“I trust that you’d tell me if you weren’t.” Will growled in response.

“I am.” Hannibal said. It was the truth, he had few trysts, and used precautions when he did.

“Good.” Will craned his head back to kiss Hannibal again, and Hannibal obliged him. “Because I wanna feel you come inside me.”

The words set something almost primal loose inside Hannibal’s gut, and he grabbed Will’s leg, hooking it up over his hip as he slid in in one smooth movement, a bit more forcefully than intended if the sharp sound which fell from his boy’s lips was anything to go on. He couldn’t help but be a little rough with Will, couldn’t quell the possessive urge to mark and claim this sweet, pliant thing, who offered such easy surrender. He kissed the skin below Will’s ear apologetically, keeping his thrusts slow and tender as he sucked skin between his teeth, leaving a blooming purple-red mark where it couldn’t be hidden by the collar of a shirt.

_ “Hannibal _ .” Will gasped, his head tipping back to rest against Hannibal’s shoulder, exposing the pale column of his throat. 

“I’m here, darling.” Hannibal slipped his hand, the one not holding Will’s thigh for leverage, underneath him, splaying his fingers across that throat, not squeezing yet, ask ing permission.

“Yes.” Will’s voice cracked with need. “Yes, daddy please, I-” He cut off as Hannibal’s grip tightened, pulling Will flush against him, growling in his ear as he thrusted just a bit more roughly.

“Greedy, aren’t we?” He growled close to Will’s ear. Will's breath was coming in sharp pants now, and Hannibal could tell he was close.  “Are you gonna come for me? Stuffed full of daddy’s cock?”

Will arched back against him, a soft sigh falling from his lips. “Oh yes, oh please daddy, let me come.” He was stroking himself faster now, pressing back to meet each of Hannibal's thrusts.

“What do you need from me, darling?”

“Just this.” Will reached back over one shoulder, his hand tangling in Hannibal’s hair. “I just need you, daddy.” He craned his neck again, and this  ti me when Hannibal kissed him, he reached down, sliding his hand  from the place where it held  Will’s thigh, down to grip the wrist of the hand Will was using  to touch himself. He pushed that hand away, and wrapped his own around Will’s cock instead, jerking faster as he licked into the boy’s mouth, tracing the back of his teeth with his tongue.

Will came then, spurting come over Hannibal’s fist, and Hannibal greedily swallowed up the moans that fell from his lips before he broke the kiss. He brought his come-soaked fingers to Will’s lips.

“Suck.” He growled, and Will obliged, opened his lips, allowed three fingers to be shoved down his throat. Hannibal fucked him faster then, rough, claiming thrusts, taking what he needed from his boy, all the while listening to Will’s sweet moans, muffled by his plundering fingers. He gasped when he came, spilling deep inside of  _ his _ Will, marking the boy as his own. 

They lay there for a long moment, panting, joined, slowly coming back into themselves.

“Fuck.” Will said, after a long moment of silence.

“Language.” Hannibal chided, but there was no bite to it.

Will turned over in his arms then, pressing close, kissing the tip of his nose. The tenderness surprised Hannibal, but more than that, he found himself endeared by it, warmth pooling in his chest, surprising him just a little bit. He pulled Will closer, stroked along the smooth expanse of his cheek, kissed his lips carefully, tenderly. 

“What the hell did I do to deserve you?” Will  sounded a little lost, his tone a soft, musing.

“Fate and circumstances have brought us together.” Hannibal pressed closer to Will, talking right against his lips. “Whatever turn of fortune placed us in the alley together that evening, I am forever grateful for.” He smiled, knowing the power behind his own lie.

“Forever is a long time.” Will seemed to shy away from the word, and Hannibal realized his error; too possessive too quickly and he’d frighten his boy away. 

“For now, then.” Hannibal rolled Will onto his back, slipping neatly into the place between his thighs,  pressing a kiss to his jaw, to the corner of his mouth. “For as long as you’ll have me.”

“Maybe it was fate.” Will said finally, cupping Hannibal’s face, kissing his lips. “Or maybe I’m just one lucky fuck.” His legs hooked around Hannibal’s waist, seemingly out of instinct, so eager to keep him close. Hannibal wished he could fuck him again.

He kissed him then, deviously, and slid a hand down, one finger probing Will’s hole, still slick and loose from their lovemaking. “Hannibal?” Will frowned at him, confused.

“Do you trust me?” Hannibal asked, showing his teeth in a pointed smile. 

Will pressed his lips together, eyes fluttering as Hannibal’s finger pressed over his hole again, sliding over the slick heat, not yet pressing in, just teasing. “I-” He gasped, he would be hypersensitized, Hannibal knew, he would have to give over his trust to Hannibal in its entirety to give him this. “Yes.” Will nodded. “I trust you.”

“Will you be a good boy for daddy?” He nipped along Will’s collarbone, trailed his tongue over his nipple. 

“Yes, daddy.” Will’s breath shook. “I’ll try.”

“Good.” Hannibal hummed, then he caught Will’s legs, hooking them up over his shoulders. He delved in, licking Will open, and the boy cried out sharply. Hannibal hummed, he could taste the remnants of himself on Will, and he hauled the boy closer by his hips, effectively fucking him with his tongue.

Will’s hand caught in Hannibal’s hair, seeming halfway between pushing him away and pulling him closer. Hannibal lifted his head for a moment, pressing a kiss to the milk-white skin of Will’s thigh. “Alright love? I will stop if you ask, don’t forget that.”

“No, keep going.” Will growled. “I can take it.”

“Good boy.” And then Hannibal delved back in, licking deeper into Will this time, tongue teasing cleverly around his rim, revelling in the taste of himself there. Will was keening then, the hand not tangled in Hannibal’s hair fisting in the sheets, squirming away from the overstimulation a bit even as he begged Hannibal not to stop. 

He noted with pleasure Will’s growing hardness, and he pulled his mouth away, replacing it with the press of his fingertips, one quickly followed by a second. 

Will let out a sharp little yelp as Hannibal crooked his fingers deep inside, making the boy’s whole body go stiff. “Fuck, Hannib-” A sharp nip to his hip, “Daddy! You’re going to kill me!”

“Never, darling.” Hannibal purred. He slid up the length of Will’s body then, kissed him firmly on the mouth, as he added a third finger deep into him. Will’s eyes were shut tight, and he was whimpering, each breath a pained little gasp. 

“ _ Daddy _ .” He keened. “Please, I-”

“What is it, love?” Hannibal kissed his jaw, the corner of his mouth, nuzzled along the side of his cheek.

“It’s too much, I…” He trailed off, another moan falling from his parted lips.

“Do you want me to stop, Will?” Hannibal asked.

“I’m alright.” Will shook his head. “Don’t stop daddy. I want to be good for you, want to make my daddy happy.”

“That’s my boy.” Hannibal growled. “So good for me, daddy’s gonna make you feel so good.” Hannibal slid back down the length of Will’s body, swallowed him down while continuing to crook his fingers deep inside of Will. 

“Fuck!” Will bucked his hips up desperately. It only took a few bobs of Hannibal’s head before he was coming down the older man’s throat. Will lay there then, panting, flat on his back is his exhaustion. Hannibal nuzzled into his neck, licked between his parted lips.

“Come here, sit up.” Hannibal pulled Will to sit against him and the boy went willingly. Hannibal kissed him again. “Will, my Will.” He murmured, planting kisses over his boy’s forehead, his cheeks, the corners of his mouth as he ran his fingers through those thick, dark curls. “So good for me, so perfect, giving daddy what he needs.”

Will nipped at his lower lip in retaliation, still panting against his mouth. 

“Come, darling, let’s take a shower, and then I’ll make you some breakfast. How does that sound?”

 

*****

 

Will leaned against the counter, watching Hannibal float around the kitchen as he made breakfast. He sipped his coffee and he smiled, watching his broad shoulders, knowing the strength hidden beneath that red cable-knit sweater. Bearing the bruises of hands which now so delicately cracked an egg into a frying pan. 

Will set down his mug, hopping up to sit on the countertop, eyeing Hannibal with a wistful sort of smile.

“Get down from there.” Hannibal said, casting Will a glance over his shoulder. “I have stools in here for a reason.”

“You’re no fun.” Will stuck out his lower lip in a mock pout.

“It’s not sanitary to sit on the surface where I prepare food.”

“Why don’t you come make me get down then?” Will leaned back, his knees slipping a little further apart as he eyed Hannibal with dark, hooded eyes. 

Hannibal glared at him for a moment, before stalking over. His hands came to rest on Will’s hips, pulling him closer to the edge of the counter. Will looked up at him then, smiling coyly as he hooked a leg around Hannibal’s hips.

“What’s the matter ?” He slid a hand up around Hannibal’s neck, pulling him close enough that their lips brushed together. 

“Brat.” Hannibal chided, but kissed him anyway. It was a soft, tender thing, both men well sated after the morning’s activities . Will kissed him back, clung to his shoulders, humming contentedly against the man’s lips. He yelped when he found himself being lifted from the counter, only to be placed down in a chair nearby.

“Seriously?” Will raised an eyebrow, and he hated how breathless he sounded. 

“You told me to make you, I merely did as you asked.” He turned back to the food, plating the eggs before handing Will a plate with a smile. “Eat, you’ve had a tiring morning.” There was something smug in his eyes but Will did as he was told.

He bit into the strip of bacon on his plate humming contentedly.

“God! How is this so _good_?” He groaned as Hannibal sat down across from him, a smile playing across his lips.

“I get all my meat from a butcher, free range, and organic.” He replied easily. Will nodded, it seemed explanation enough to him.

He sighed after a moment. “I should go soon. I work at four.” 

Hannibal nodded, a bit dejectedly. “I suppose that takes priority.” 

“Don’t get pouty on me.” Will teased. “If it makes you feel better, I’ll let you give me a ride home.”

Hannibal actually rolled his eyes at that. “A privilege if there ever was one.” But there was no bite to the words. “Finish your breakfast, then I’ll take you home.”

Will smiled in reply, and took another bite of his eggs. 

 

*****

 

When they pulled up outside of Will’s apartment, he found himself lingering in the car a little longer than necessary. He didn’t want to leave. H e leaned over then, moving to kiss Hannibal softly. Hannibal held him close, deepened the kiss just a bit, humming against Will’s lips. He too seemed reluctant to let go. 

“When can I see you again?” Hannibal asked, his hand still sitting on the back of Will’s neck, holding him close, possessive. 

Will sighed, he had two midterms this week, he wouldn’t have a lot of free time, but he wanted to see Hannibal again soon. “Friday?” He said finally. “I work, but only until six.” It was almost a week away, but it was something. 

“I’ll pick you up from your shift then.” Hannibal smiled. “I’d like to make you dinner.”

“I’d love that.” Will smiled, and Hannibal kissed him again, holding him close for a moment, one hand sliding to sit low on his back. 

“Good.” He pressed one more kiss to the tip of Will’s nose. “I will see you Friday then.”

“I should go.” He said again, but he still couldn’t quite make himself move. It took another minute for Will to pull away, opening the car door, and stepping out. He cast Hannibal one more glance over his shoulder before he walked back into his apartment building, smiling to himself. 

 


	7. i fall to pieces when i'm with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're getting into plot stuff that I promised, bear with me, sorry this thing is changing direction a little bit, but uhhhhhhhhhh…..
> 
> I couldn't resist getting a little plotty with it

Weekend shifts at a pretentious indie coffee shop weren’t the worst job Will had ever worked; he’d done midnights at McDonald's, which he was pretty sure was what the ninth circle of hell had been modelled after. Still, he could think of a fair few places he’d rather be than here and now.

He really should have known it wouldn’t take long for someone to notice the hickey on his neck, just below his ear. He knew Hannibal had left it somewhere he couldn’t cover it on purpose.  _ Possessive bastard _ . He smiled a little at the thought, distracted enough that he didn’t notice Matt come up beside him until a bony finger jabbed him in the neck.

He jumped, a startled yelp falling from his lips, then turned to glare at the man beside him. 

“Matt, what the hell?”

“Fun night?” Matt raised an eyebrow at him, his green eyes were glittering with mischief and Will just scoffed. 

“Is that a problem officer?” He retorted with a tease. Matt was technically his shift manager, but no one took that seriously. 

“Just curious,” Matt was leaning into his space, he had a nasty habit of that. “It like a serious thing? Seems possessive…” 

“Could be.” Will turned away before Matt could question him further, but he felt the man’s eyes burning into the back of his head the entire time. 

 

******

 

Will wasn’t fully cognizant in class Tuesday morning. He was tired, his eyelids drooping heavily, and his head resting on his fist as he listened to his professor’s steady drone. They were going over the checklist of what constitutes a psychopath, a list Will was well familiar with.

Excessive charm, grandiose sense of self-worth, pathological lying, a penchant for manipulation, lack of remorse, lack of empathy, the list went on… he knew it by heart, so he didn’t bother to listen. His phone buzzed an he glanced down, Beverly had sent him a series of photos of lizards wearing small paper hats. He snorted, then went back to his notes. 

When class let out, he slipped away from the main hallway down a less well-known pathway, and out into the courtyard. He was startled by the crowd he saw in the courtyard, yellow tape and men in blue suits signifying a scene he’d seen many times, at least on television. 

So concentrated they were, on keeping the mull of students coming across the main courtyard from seeing anything, that there were few marking the direction where Will was coming from. No sooner did his eyes fall on the police tape than they fell on what it was supposed to block. 

It was a corpse, and it was a sculpture. The body of a man, young and fair, dark curls spilling across his neck and down over a smooth forehead. There was a clean white cloth tied like drapery around his waist, and dozens of arrows pierced his body. Will was surprised by the lack of blood, though the paleness of the man’s skin, like alabaster, suggested all blood had been drained before he was placed here. At the center of his chest was a neat row of stitches, his heart having been plucked free and skewered on an arrow, held aloft outside his chest where it should be within.

He gasped then, and the officer noticed him suddenly. “Stay back, sir.” He said, ushering Will further from the scene, “get back.”

Will stepped back, but he couldn’t pull his gaze from it, not until he was ushered back onto a bench a fair distance away, not until the swarm of people and police tape was too much for him to see past.

Yet he still saw. The image was burned into the back of his eyelids, lingering there as he buried his face in his hands, squeezing his eyes tight shut trying to banish it from his brain. 

He felt rather than saw someone sit beside him on the bench and looked up to find a familiar, if detested face. 

“Hello, Will.” Freddie smiled at him, her red curls were pulled back from her face and her blue eyes shone with false sympathy. Freddie was a journalism student who ran a popular blog for campus events and gossip, she was also notorious for her embellishment. They'd been in disagreements before, Will couldn't quite understand why she was speaking to him at all. “Are you alright?” 

“I’m fine, thanks for asking.” Will shrugged off the ‘reassuring’ hand she tried to lay on his shoulder. 

“You saw what happened?” She raised an eyebrow. “You got a look at it?”

“Fuck off Freddie, if you’re looking for a quote for your blog you can find it somewhere else.”

“I could make it worth your while.” She pressed on, even as Will stood to leave. “Come on, Will, help me out here.”

“Eat my ass, Freddie.” Will shot over one shoulder, and then walked away. His hands were shaking and they wouldn’t stop, he took a moment to lean against the wall once he’d put some distance between himself and the scene.

It was more reflex than anything, and Will had dialed the number and put the phone to his ear before he even considered what he was doing. 

“Will?” Hannibal answered on the third ring, he sounded confused, but not displeased. “I wasn’t expecting your call before Friday.” 

“I-” he cut off, his voice cracking. “I need to see you… I-”

“Are you alright?” The concern in his voice sounded genuine. 

“No, I-” Will swallowed. “I don’t think I am.”

“What do you need?” 

“Can I see you?” Will asked. 

“Of course. Are you on campus?” Hannibal asked. 

“Yes.”

“I’m in my office. Do you know where that is?”

“I don’t. But I can find it, if you tell me the number.” 

Hannibal gave him the room number and building, Will knew where it was and told him such. “I’ll be there soon.”

“Of course.” 

When Will arrived at the office, he didn’t bother to knock, just walked in, closing the door quietly behind him. Hannibal stood from his desk, concern evident in the lines around his eyes. 

Will opened his mouth to speak, but a choked sound rose up in his throat, cutting off into a sob, and Hannibal pulled him forward, tugging the younger man into his arms, running a hand gently over his hair. “Hush, Will.” He kissed the crown of his head. “I’m here, it’s alright.”

They stayed like that for a moment, Will wrapped up in Hannibal’s arms, his face buried in the man’s chest until he had stopped shaking enough to pull back just a bit.

“Tell me what happened.” Hannibal said, cupping Will’s face in his hands. 

Will told him, in gruesome detail because Hannibal didn’t seem to mind. Instead he just listened, planting a soft kiss to his forehead when he had finished his story. 

“It must have been a jarring experience for you, but you’re safe now, Will, I promise you.”

“I feel a bit silly about all of it.” Will shook his head.

“It’s not silly.” A pause. “You want to go into forensics, do you not?”

“I do.”

“Then consider this preparation for the future.” Hannibal nodded. “If you choose such a life, you will need to be prepared for the horrors which accompany it.”

Will nodded, but something rose up in his chest which he could not deny, surprising him as it fell from his lips, not because he didn’t know it to be true, but because he never thought he’d say it aloud.

“It wasn’t horrible. Not really.” It was scarcely more than a whisper, but something changed in Hannibal’s expression at the words. 

“What do you mean?” Hannibal didn’t seem upset by the words, rather, he seemed entranced, leaning closer to Will, eyes boring into him.

“It was…” Will pressed his lips together. “There was something so  _ precise  _ about it.” He looked down. “Like an artwork made flesh.”

Hannibal caught Will’s chin in his hand, tilting his head back so their eyes met once again. “Beautiful.” he said slowly. 

“What?” Will frowned.

“Your mind.” He leaned in close then, resting their foreheads together, hands sliding up to cup his cheeks. “The way you see things, I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“Not going to study me,  _ doctor _ ?” Will couldn’t meet his eye then, instead dropping his gaze to Hannibal’s lips.

“I wouldn’t dream of it, my darling.” There was something so genuine in his tone, and Will felt a pang in his chest at that. 

Will lunged in to kiss Hannibal, arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him close, the force of his body pushing Hannibal back into the desk.

The kiss was fast and desperate, until Hannibal pulled back slowing down the kiss some as he held Will’s face in his hand, one hand stroking soothingly over the length of his back. “Hush, my darling,” he murmured. “I’ve got you.”

They stayed like that for a long time, resting their heads together. Will was overwhelmed by what he felt then, acceptance. He felt, in that moment, that he could tell Hannibal anything, and face no rejection, only that open, warm affection that he saw in the other man’s eyes. “I know.” Will whispered against his lips as he pulled him forwards for another slow kiss. “Don’t let me go.”

“I would never, my darling.” Hannibal’s arm felt like a steel bar around his back. 

 

*****

 

Will was sitting up, on the couch, his eyes trancing blankly over the wall, his jaw periodically clenching and unclenching as the cogs in his mind turned incessantly. He couldn’t shake the image of the man from behind his eyes, couldn’t stop thinking about what he had seen earlier that day. He rested his head in his hand, rubbing his eyes into spots of colour obscured the image of that eerily beautiful corpse on the back of his lids. 

Beverly came into the room and stood for a moment, watching, for a moment Will didn’t notice her. When she spoke, he jumped. 

“Will babe, are you alright?” He glanced at her, there was concern in her eyes, though Will hardly thought his behaviour warranted it. 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” He hadn’t told her about what he’d seen that day, she knew about the body on campus of course, it had been on the news, but Will had denied having been anywhere near it. He wasn’t sure how to describe his own reaction to it, and he didn’t want to worry her. 

“You just seem a bit… out of it.”

“Yeah, just…” He sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Thinking.”

She didn’t seem convinced.

“I’m fine, Bev. Really.” 

“Alright, good.” She nodded, seeming to concede, before plopping down on the couch beside him. “Because I need your help not failing this midterm.”

 

*****

 

Will was riding a strange high at his shift Friday evening. He hadn’t seen Hannibal since the moment they’d shared in his office on Tuesday morning, and he had to admit he missed him. And the prospect of a proper, home-cooked meal was a bonus he couldn’t ignore. 

His skin was buzzing by the end of his shift. And it was about fifteen minutes until his scheduled end when Hannibal came into the coffee shop, a pleasant smile on his lips as he came up to the counter. 

“My shift ends in fifteen minutes.” Will reminded him with a cheeky grin. 

“I’m aware.” Hannibal replied smoothly. “I thought I’d order a drink for while I wait.”

Will nodded, and quickly punched in Hannibal’s order. Their hands brushed when he took the money, the touch lingering a bit longer than it needed to before Will turned away to make the drink. 

As he did so, Matt approached him again, in that manner of leaning too close for Will’s liking that he was so good at. “Was that guy bothering you?” He asked, and Will frowned for a moment before looking up from what he was doing.

“Who?” He asked, because it was best, when talking with nosy people, to act like you didn’t know what they were talking about to begin with. 

There was a pause, as Matt watched him, glancing sideways to where Hannibal was waiting for his drink before his green gaze flicked, calculating, back to Will. 

“ _ Him _ ?” Will scoffed. “No.”

“Are you sure?” Matt raised an eyebrow. “He just seemed a bit touchy to me.”

Will shrugged as he turned away, having finished making the drink. “Could be.”

He walked over to the counter, sliding the drink to Hannibal, as he did, he leaned in and brought their lips together in a quick but affectionate kiss. Hannibal tensed for a moment, seeming surprised, but relented, kissing him back for a moment before pulling away, shifting his face into a poor attempt at looking disapproving. 

“Hardly appropriate behaviour in a workplace, don’t you think?” Hannibal raised an eyebrow.

Will just shrugged. “I missed you.”

“Well, hurry up and finish your shift, darling, then you won’t have to miss me any longer.”

Will turned back to Matt then, smiling the same smile as before. “It’s dead in here. Do you mind if I punch out a few minutes early?”

“No that uh,” Matt swallowed, he looks a little bit surprised, like he wasn’t quite sure how to process the events he’d just witnessed. “That should be fine.”

“Perfect.” Will  pressed his lips together to keep from smirking. “Thanks, Matt.”

Will popped into the backroom, punching out and gathering his things together before coming quickly back out from behind the counter. Hannibal held out an arm to him, and Will nearly snorted at the old fashioned gesture, but took it nonetheless, preening just a little from the attention as he was lead out into the parking lot. 

They kissed again in the parking lot before Hannibal opened the door for him, allowing Will to slide easily into the passenger seat. He walked around the front of the car, slipping into the driver’s side, fixing Will with a small smile as he did. 

“What?” Will raised an eyebrow, his face heating a little under the intensity of the gaze, it was still something he hadn’t quite gotten used to, not that he was certain he ever would.

“I must admit, I bought you something.”

Will’s first instinct was to duck his head, and it was already on his tongue to tell Hannibal he hadn’t needed to get him anything, an instinct left over from a poor upbringing, before he remembered the nature of their game and revised his expression. He smiled then, a sweet thing, as he eyed Hannibal through dark lashes. “What did you get me, daddy?”

Hannibal seemed pleased with this response, and smiled a little wider as he deposited a small, wrapped package into Will’s lap. It was a bit much, Will thought, for a casual gift, there really was no need to wrap it. Still he played along. 

He started to laugh when he saw what was beneath the neat, black and white paper. 

“You really weren’t kidding about the aftershave, huh?” 

“When am I not serious?” Hannibal replied playfully.

Will just smiled at him, before leaning over to catch his lips in another kiss. It was slower this time, both men taking a moment to savour the affection after their time apart, and Will found himself revelling in the touch of Hannibal’s calloused palm against his cheek. 

“Thank you.” Will said when they broke apart. 

Hannibal just shook his head as he started the car. “There’s no need.”

Will beamed back at him, because really, this man was too good to be true. 

 

*****

 

Matthew watched Will leave with a deep furrow in his brow. Two years they’d worked together. Two years he’d had his eye on Will Graham, and for two long years Will had never given off the vibe of having more than a quick fling with anyone. To see the object of his desire then, his desire of two years, hanging off of the man like that, it had sent something in Matthew’s blood ablaze. 

And the look the stranger had given him, cold and calculating, the eyes of a predator… 

Well, Matthew could be a predator too.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyway, i'm setting something up and I have plans. sorry it took me so long to update...

**Author's Note:**

> If you got this far, you might like me enough to check out my tumblr? 
> 
> https://b0ttom-hannibal.tumblr.com/  
> I'm always down to make new friends, and I'm thinking about taking requests if that's something you guys are interested in.


End file.
